The bet 2: Preambulus
by ghost princess Perona
Summary: Secuel of the bet. Hashirama and Madara are already married, Konoha is growing, but everything is not perfect. Problems with the other nations keep arrising and personal too... "What! How were you capable of doing that, Hashirama!" More complications and hilariuos situations involving the founder of the village. Hashimada, Izutobi, other pairings, mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Madara was looking at the horizon with a thoughtful face. Maybe he was wrong after all and Konoha would be the peaceful dream it was meant to be… if the oaf that was in charge of it could keep it that way. He sighed and walked towards his husband´s office, with a lunch box in his hands. The idiot forgot it on the counter that morning… again. Sometimes he wondered if it was an elaborated tactic to force him to take the box to it´s owner. In the tower, Hashirama was battling with the monster called paperwork. He asked himself why did he accept the position as Hokage again… yes, it was because he wanted to make sure it was in good hands until Tobirama was ready to take over (and handle the damn cellulose fiend for him). Well, it won´t be happening for some time, as the albino finally married the new Uchiha clan head (for everybody but Itama´s and his mother´s surprise). He took a quick look at the paper in his hands and gritted his teeth. Really? Did the Tsuchikage hate him or what?

"I think you forgot something" said his raven spouse, putting his lunch on his desk, then looking at the towers of paper in it. "But maybe I should return later. You didn´t seem to be doing your work accurately"

"Say that when you have to battle with reports and politicians all day" grunted the brunette, getting up to take the box. He was starving, tired of all the false congratulations from the nobles and the tension with the other newly formatted villages.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked and, after a quick look towards the documents on the desk, he picked up the one he was reading. "Huh, I see no things have changed after all, Iwa is still giving us problems. If things go on like this by the end of the month there will be war"

"No" the answer was so firm that it startled the raven a little. "I couldn´t avoid this from happening in the past, but it´s not happening again. Not when I finally have you at my side"

"Sometimes there is nothing that could be done…"

"Bullshit, I will figure it out, you will see" smiled the Hokage. "And if everything else didn´t work then I could tell them that they will have to handle us two together, that will surely scare them so much that every shinobi in Iwa will be screaming for peace."

"Hum…" grunted Madara, but he smiled then. The idiot was right for once. If one of them alone was a huge nightmare for their enemies, both of them would make any jounin piss on himself. But that surely won´t stop the ambitious kage. "Are you sure that you could handle that man?"

"Pretty sure" said the confident Senju. "He is such a pest, don´t you think?"

"Calling him a pest is an insult to pests"

"How funny!" laughed Hashirama.

"I wasn´t joking"

"I know" he calmed down and looked through the window, to the recently build Academy. There he could see children playing without a care in the world, not having to kill each other anymore. How could someone want war when the kids were able to be kids for once, without having to kill each others? He couldn´t really understand. Then something else crossed his mind. "Have you think about what I told you earlier in the month?"

"You think this is the right time to do something like this? We could be in war soon" answered the raven lowering his eyes. After an uncomfortable silence, the man sat down in the desk and sighed. "I don´t want to bring children into the world if they have to suffer through the same that we did, Hashirama"

"Hey… they won´t" the Shodaime put his arms around the other. "I won´t let that happen. Our kids will have the chance to be children, maybe they won´t even know what war is"

"Ever the optimistic fool, no?" grunted the former Uchiha, but let his spouse cuddle him.

"One of us has to be"

-In the Uchiha Compound-

Tobirama was serving some tea in his father-in-law´s cup while trying to keep an straight face as much as he could. Tajima and him never got along, even if the former accepted his marriage to Izuna because he comprehended the youngsters feelings. But with the albino´s personality it would have been a wonder that they didn´t clashed. And the things got even worse when Izuna wasn´t at home to play peacemaker…

"Your kimono´s tie is louse" commented the older man, earning a bas look from the other, that put the pot away to not be tempted and throw it.

"I can assure you that it is well ties, Tajima-sama" Tobirama made sure to check his things twice in the morning, because he didn´t want to give the old Uchiha the satisfaction of finding something wrong with him.

"Then you should fix your eyes, it is…"

"I´m home!" announced the Clan head at the top of his lungs to stop whatever fight has broken between his father and husband in his absence. The red eyed male got up to great him and serve him some tea.

"Tell me, son, what did the old farts want again?" asked Tajima when they were all sitting. "By the urgency of their calls it has to be something important"

"Hokage-oaf sent us a letter telling all the clan heads and councils that Iwa is about to declare war to us and that we should keep an eye on the frontier. Well, this week some of our clan members found out some Iwa shinobi and slaughtered them"

"And it was needed a council reunion because…"

"They couldn´t decide by themselves if it really matters. Some of them thought it was necessary and others that it was a loss of time" Izuna sighed. "Seriously, they could be such idiots"

"I see… what did you do?"

"I sent the report to the oaf" the young man glared at the floor. "The Tsuchikage wanted to declare war. for the time being we are resisting, but… I think it won´t be long until we are fighting again"

"What has that man against Konoha?" asked Tobirama, that just came out of the kitchen with more tea. Both ravens looked at him. "What?"

"It´s not against Konoha itself, but against it´s founders" answered his husband. "He thinks they are too much powerful and should be eliminated to avoid the danger they represent to his people. In his mind this is the only way he could keep them safe. And don´t even let me begin with the possibility of them having children…"

"The other day I heard Hashirama talking about the issue with your brother" said the albino, serving both man. "I don´t think I like what you are implying."

"Just pray that this is just me being paranoid"

-Some months later-

Hashirama finally managed to keep the status quo, reminding the annoying Tsuchikage that he didn´t want a war with him. The man was so obstinate that it was needed a Kage summit and some subtle treats to dissuade him. Finally, both the Hokage and his bodyguards (his husband and his brother) returned to Konoha with a feeling of victory.

"Crisis avoided"

"For now" clarified Madara, not liking the look that the man was giving to him. It was as if he was just waiting for something to act. "Do you really had to give them the Tailed Beasts, our village secret weapons?"

"Madara, they are not weapons, they are living beings. You should know after the experience we have with them in the…"

"Don´t remind me" grunted the Uchiha. "I just wish that idiot Tsuchikage to leave us alone. The orange idiot would have known how to make that"

"Uh hum" answered Hashirama. Yes, Naruto managed to join together all nations, make all villages friends and awoke the goodness in the darkest beings. That´s what someone could call a hero. "I bet he would be kissing his feet after his first talk"

"Right" smiled Madara and kept walking. Tobirama was in front of them, listening to their talk. Who they were talking about? Well, it doesn´t matter, he will find out later. The two founders soon passed in to more trivial themes, like what they were going to do once they reach Konoha. "I´ve been thinking about what you said and… maybe in a year or two"

"So… you are saying yes? Wait, a year or two? Why do you want to wait?"

"Because I don´t feel ready! You know what it means to raise a child?! It´s going to be years of effort and that´s just the beginning!" Madara practically yelled. Tobirama keep listening to them, shaking his head. Good for him that Izuna hasn´t thought about children yet. The two older ninjas kept fighting until they reached the village.

"Why don´t you want children now?" asked Hashirama.

"I… just don´t feel ready for kids… the only one I have ever tried to raise is Izuna and…"

"More than reason! You did a good job with him, why don´t try to be a mom again?"

"I wasn´t Izuna´s mom!" yelled the raven, blushing. After Tajima told once to his husband that his baby brother used to call him mama, the brunette haven´t gotten out of his head that they should try and have a child. "I just was the closest thing to a parent he had for a long time, while my father was… busy"

"Mine was too and none of my brothers called me mama" answered the Hokage. Then he received a hit on the head and was left there in the gates by a seething Madara. He grunted and sobbed his sore head. "Why did he always have to react like that?"

"Because you are an idiot" the albino said and then left. He had a lot of thing to do, starting with making dinner. Izuna was a terrible cook and Tajima wouldn´t be caught dead touching the kitchen, his place as the old Uchiha said.

"Well, this idiot is not going to wait" murmured Hashirama to himself and started walking towards his office. There he picked up the paper with the jutsu Hagoromo has given to him when the bet started. He smiled in a wicked way, for once he gets to be the evil one that has his way without asking the others permission. And Madara will forgive him, after all it will be a gift for him too.

That night he entered the room where his husband was sleeping without making any sound, he quickly did the jutsu and proceed to make a sound to wake up the other shinobi. The raven opened his eyes, staring at him with an annoyed face. But everything was forgotten when the brunette pulled out a big bottle of sake, the brand the other preferred, and two glasses. Madara accepted the glass he was being offered, a little bit suspicious.

"What´s the special occasion?"

"Should there be always one if I want to share a drink with you?" the look he was given told him everything. "And we have at least gained time until the First Shinobi Great War"

"Cheers for that" said the dark eyed shinobi, drinking his booze. The Hokage did the same and refilled both glasses, making sure to drink less and slower than his husband. In the end, the former Uchiha was drunk… an easy prey for some lecherous Senju.

"Oh, this is going to be amazing" mumbled Hashirama to himself and proceed to do unrepeatable things to the drunken Madara…

-The next day-

Madara woke up with a terrible headache and only wanted to sleep. His eyes were crying because of the amount of light that came through the window and his stomach was turning. He rolled naked in the bed, only to collide with the other body. He grunted and got up, it was not the first time he woke up in the bed after having drunk sex with Hashirama. In fact, it was pretty common for this to happen.

"Idiot, wake up" he said, pushing the sleeping brunette out of the bed with a leg. "You have a village to run, time to get up"

"Urgh… I don´t want to" mumbled the man in a childish way. "Five more minutes…"

"No" with this firm word Madara emptied a glass of water from his bedside table into the sleeping fool´s face. The Shodaime woke up immediately, whipping the liquid away from his face with his hands. He grunted before rising to his feet.

"Why don´t you have to wake up at this unholy hour?" asked the brunette with tears on his face, seeing how his beloved got once again into bed and closed his eyes. It wasn´t fair, he wanted to sleep in too!

"Because I wasn´t elected to rule this place" smiled Madara. After some time helping his husband with his duties as Hokage, he understood that the job wasn´t a great thing and that there was nothing to be jealous about. The days buried in paperwork, enduring the false smiled from the politicians, talks with the clients and the damyo… he sincerely didn´t know anymore why did he made such an scandal about not being Hokage last time.

"Mada… my job sucks"

"You stated that before the village was created" after saying that Madara started snoring softly, tired from the other night. He would take a shower later, when he was more awake. The brunette growled and prepared for the day, quickly making a cup of tea. He rushed to his office, where his brother was already working on the paperwork. "Looks like someone is already up"

"And like somebody is late, well, later than usual" commented the albino, rising his head from the paper, a bored expression gracing his features. Hashirama sighed and sat down, of course he had to be late on Tobirama´s day (his brothers made a calendar to help him with his duties each one day) "What happened last night?"

"Nothing special" answered quickly Hashirama, grabbing the first report. It was as thick as an encyclopedia, making him shiver. "Shit, couldn´t people made shorter reports"

"Apparently not" talked a voice from the door. The brunette lifted his head and saw Kawarama, rubbing his eyes. The third brother dragged a chair to the desk, grabbing the first report from the same pile as Tobirama. "Damn, this thing is worse than facing one thousand enemies alone"

"And it´s lighter than usual today" the three of them grunted and started working, or the cellulose born fiend would keep them there all day.

-In the Senju house-

Madara was taking a shower, washing the wastes from last night´s action, oblivious to the presence of a known fiend. Through the walls and earth, the Will of Kaguya was watching him. Since long time ago he has been stalking the transmigrants. How convenient that Hagoromo decided to give them a second chance to live their love, it also gave him a new chance to awoke his mother and bring the new era of peace… but he couldn´t use Madara again. He concentrated on the man´s chakra and found a tiny spot of recently formatted chakra. He grinned.

"Perfect" he dark being said in a low voice. Now the only thing he had to do was distract the other transmigrant, so he could kidnap the Uchiha. And he knew exactly who was the ideal idiot for doing so.


	2. Chapter 2

In the following week everything was fine, until Madara started feeling nauseated in the mornings, right after waking up. The Uchiha deemed it like nothing and continued with his life, helping Hashirama to rule the village and taking missions like anything was happening. One month later he, while he was on a mission, he felt somewhat dizzy and stopped running away from the enemy ninja that were catching up to him.

"This was easy" muttered some teen with an Iwa headband, just like his companions. Iwa… why did it have to always be Iwa? "Uchiha Madara was not so great after all"

"What did you said?" asked the raven, feeling more rage than he has ever felt. His eyes turned red that same moment with his Sharingan and immediately the Amaterasu started to form around the panicked shinobi. "I dare you to repeat that!"

"Run!" yelled one, but it was no use. When all the men were reduced to charcoal, Madara finally could stop. He was feeling pretty dizzy again, something that shouldn't be happening. He was used to use the Amaterasu in large quantities from the war, then what was happening? He tried to walk towards Konoha, but he fainted. After waking up he realize he was moving.

"You are finally up, thanks God" said Hashirama, the one that was carrying him. "I got worried when you didn't arrive, so with some of my men I came to search for you. When I saw you out cold on the ground I was terrified, until the medic just assured me that you were fine. What happened?"

"I passed out, sorry for worrying you" Madara answered, cuddling in the brunette's back and smiling. He felt like cuddling for some reason.

"Are you sure you are okay?" now the Hokage was worried, his spouse was not like that, never. Usually he was the one that wanted to cuddle and the other just went along with it. But now the raven was practically purring with his eyes closed on his back.

"Yeah, why shouldn't I?" the Shodaime thought it was better not to answer that and continued jumping from three to three to Konoha. Once he arrived home, he noticed the former Uchiha has already fallen asleep again. He frowned and started using his chakra to search in his love's body what it was… until he found out the tiny spot of new chakra on his middle. That explained everything.

"This is amazing… even if you are going to kill me as soon as you realized" he muttered to himself and kissed the sleeping raven in the head. "Sleep well" he got up and walked to the Hokage Tower, where Itama and Kawarama were trying to find something between all the papers while Mito looked at them in what seemed to be disbelieve. "What happened?"

"We… kind of lost something" answered the little brothers. Mito just looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "We lost mom's birthday presents"

"Birthday presents?" upon hearing that Hashirama looked at his calendar and found out in horror that he forgot his mother's birthday. "Oh, god…"

"Yes, she is going to kill us" cried the youngest one.

"Kill you? Kill me! I completely forgot!" he informed and started running around, trying to find a suitable present in the next five minutes or he wouldn't be returning home never. "What could I do?... She will kill me…"

"Sorry, aniya, we have our own problems here" said Kawarama. The bicolored haired brother kept looking around on the floor and the redheaded princess sighed, getting up and going somewhere in the room.

"Found it!" announced a happy looking Itama, holding a small decorated box in his hands.

"Share!" yelled Kawarama, not willing to die this day along with his idiot of an older brother. Mito rose that moment with a box on her own, making her boyfriend let go of the other's. "Never mind"

"And what about me?" asked the brunette in despair. He hasn't come to a solution now and he would more than likely not be finding one in the next ten seconds.

"Hum, well… you are dead. See you in the afterlife" said the third brother.

"You have to have something to give her, even the tiniest thing could make her happy… if it's something made with love" Itama said, remembering the days when they were children and little details like flowers used to make their mother smile. Hashirama was about to answer when the final brother entered the room with something in his hands.

"Sorry to be late, I have to cook dinner and Izuna didn't arrive in time to baby sit his father" grunted Tobirama, letting his eyes travel around the room. "Nii-san, where is Madara? And where is your gift?"

"He forgot mother's birthday and… where is Madara?" said the paler brunette, putting an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"He has an extraordinary hard day and is resting at home" informed the eldest brother, sweating. "Can you cover up for me while I go to buy her gift? I promise that I'm going to do all my paperwork for myself a whole week and will do whatever you ask me to do"

"Sorry, but it's too late" Kawarama said, signaling the clock. "Father told us to be there fifteen minutes ago, so… sorry, but you will die today"

The Hokage wanted to run, but two of his younger brothers grabbed him by one of his arms and dragged him to his parent's new house. When the last one of the younger ones finally gave his gift, his mind was practically running a mile an hour to think about what top give to his mother. She looked at him and smiled in a calm way, expecting the gift she was expecting from him… because none of his children would forget his birthday, no?

"Hashi, sweetie, what did you get me?"

"Ah… hum… I don't really know how to tell you this, but… Madara and I are going to have a baby, I found it earlier and I want to ask you to take care of him while I'm at work. I remember you once told me you wanted to take care of…"

"Of course, sweetie!" she squealed in delight. "It will be so great!"

"He thought fast"

"And you let him go to a mission?!" yelled Butsuma in disbelieve. Tobirama shook his head, after all his brother wasn't able to think fast. "No wonder he collapsed in the middle of it! You should make him rest…"

"Oh, I will make sure he does, I can hardly wait for seeing the baby" answered the woman. "Don't worry, there are so many things to do for the baby… we will be so occupied that he won't have time to think about missions" she smiled and hurry upstairs.

"Does Madara know about the baby?" asked Tobirama, murmuring so no one else in the family heard his question. Hashirama started to sweat heavy and the albino shook his head. "Figures, he will be so pissed with you for performing a Fertility Jutsu without asking him permission. See you in the afterlife"

"How do you know that it was without his permission?"

"I heard him clearly saying that maybe in a year or two, not right now" he said, raising an eyebrow. "And now you threw him into the sharks."

"Mom is not a shark" Hashirama stated in confusion, but then his mother returned with some knitting needles and wool. She started selecting the colors and deciding which were best for boys or for girls and if she should make some gender neutral clothes. "Oh, I get it"

"Like I said, see you in the afterlife"

-Some hours later-

"What?! How were you capable of doing that, Hashirama?!" Madara yelled when his husband informed him about why he was feeling so strange lately. After he finished talking a seething raven was trying to put his hands on his neck. He ran and the other followed, throwing at him any stuff that got to his hands, including kunai and house ornaments. Some minutes passed until he was so tired that he had to stop. The Uchiha sat down on the couch. It took five more seconds for the Hokage to deem save to sit next to him. "And now? What are we going to do?"

"Why?"

"Why?! Are you really asking why?!" screamed his spouse. He started to cry, a mood swing rapidly kicking in. "It… it's a bad time for having a baby… with a war on the horizon"

"There is not going to be a war" Hashirama tried to calm him down. "I will make sure of that"

"You saw how the Tsuchikage was looking at me, like he was saying that he would come to get me as soon as I got pregnant. And now…"

"Well, the Tsuchikage is going to have a big deception, because I won't let him" said the Hokage, putting his arms around him. "I have a plan: first, we are not going to tell anyone besides family until it's truly necessary"

"By truly necessary you mean when I got as fat as a whale, no?"

"Well…" Hashirama tried to pick up his words before he walked on a mined ground. "When you are showing, yes… and second" now it was time to distract him. "My mother is going to be here with you… in the following days"

"Your mother? Why her?"

"Well, she is an accomplished warrior and a mother, you will need her guidance for this step on your life. She said yesterday that she will teach you everything you need to know for taking care of it… and I will be putting more guards outside the house, really! I will! So you and the baby are safe!" he finished, trying to cover himself.

"Hum…" surprisingly Madara didn't try to attack him or anything. "And by teaching me all I need to know she was meaning?"

"Ah…"

"I'm here, sweetie!" yelled Namie Senju, opening the door and rushing in with a big basket full of dolls, wool, diapers, feeding bottles and more things that both men stared at in disbelieve. "Madara, sweetheart, I'm glad you two asked me to take care of you while you are in such a delicate state. I have everything to prepare you for your new bundle of joy" she said in a high pitched voice, putting her hands on his belly without asking. "I will go to put this ready to start"

"You…" the Uchiha gave his husband a death glare that promised a long and agonizing torture. "Consider yourself dead"

"I… will go to finish some paperwork. See you later" he escaped the house quickly, leaving Madara alone with the energetic woman. Namie returned to find her son gone and her son in law still in the couch.

"He left? Well, better, let's start!" she clapped her hands and sat down with some knitting tools. "We need to have clothes ready for the baby and it's better if the mother herself made them. Here, I can teach you to knit"

"Do I really have to?" asked the raven, taking the things and not knowing what to do with them. "I never did this for Izuna and I practically raised him"

"Sweetie, it's different when you are raising brothers than actual sons. And this will be good for the baby, believe me, I did this for my four children and I raised two younger sisters too. Besides it will keep you occupied while you didn't have anything else to do" she happily said and started showing him how to use the needles.

"Rukkudo Sennin, help me" begged Madara in his head, knowing full well that the revered Sage was probably laughing at him in the other world.

-In the Uchiha Compound-

"Really?" said Tajima, drinking some tea with Izuna by his side, for once listening to Tobirama without interruptions. "My son is going to have a baby and we are the last ones to know, such an ungrateful brat"

"I believe that this is my brother's fault for not being able to keep his mouth shut" answered the albino, eating a bite of his breakfast. "And I don't think Madara wanted to have a baby this soon, last time I saw them talking he said in a year or two"

"Uh hum…" answered the oldest man, taking one omelette, but not eating it. "And talking about babies, when are you two going to make an heir for the clan?" Izuna spat his tea and Tobirama nearly choked on his food.

"What?! We got married a few months ago, you are already going to get a grandkid in less than nine months and you want another one already?!" the younger Uchiha was surprised and a bit of scared, just like his husband.

"The sooner, the better, son. The clan needs an heir and you two" he signaled them to emphasize his point. "Have a duty to fulfill"

"Yes, we know, but not this soon" the albino interfered before his husband could say anything. Tajima gave them a look that clearly said they were exaggerating.

"It's not soon, me and your mother were expecting Madara five months after our wedding night"

"Those were other times, father" Izuna rubbed his temples. "We will have a kid when we want. And if you excuse me, I have some work to do" the young man escaped, as well as his lover. Once they were together on the door, they breathed out. "That old man is crazy"

"Indeed" answered Tobirama, then looked at the Hokage Tower. "I will start going every day, so Hashirama doesn't screw up all the secrecy thing with his big mouth"

-In the village-

The newest gossip in the village was that the Hokage was going to have a baby. One of the shinobi that was passing around the Senju compound casually heard the man giving his family the news in his mother's birthday party (the man completely forgot about the black goo that covered a part of his body and forced him to walk that way). All the people wanted to see that for themselves.

"It's going to be a boy or a girl?"

"It's going to be a powerful little one, someone to be proud for our village"

"I heard Hokage-sama's mother is taking care of Madara-sama and trying to teach him how to care for a baby"

"Poor woman! She surely is going to have a lot of work. You know that Madara-sama only knew how to fight…"

"No really, I heard he took care of Izuna-sama when he was a baby…"

The gossiping ninjas continued. The baby was the new item to talk about, it doesn't matter to who. And it was a huge risk to security. Tow kunoichi were talking about the issue in front of a man that was standing there, in the standard jounin uniform. After hearing the information, he left to the woods and there realized the henge, revealing an iwa outfit. Three other shinobi reunited with him.

"Go straight to the Tsuchikage and tell him that Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha are going to have a child…"

Hello! Do you like it? Then sent me a review and I will continue!


	3. Chapter 3

Madara grunted for the seventh time that day and it was only seven in the morning. He came to conclusion, spending some time with his mother in law was a nightmare. He groaned again when she told him to begin again the baby blanket he was knitting, while she has already knitted more than one.

"I give up, I don't serve for this" he said, lowering the needles.

"Oh, honey, it just needs practice. And you will have to learn more things, you are the mother after all" she smiled at him, lowering her own equipment. "Well, I think it's enough of this today, maybe we should pass to something else. How did you fare in sewing?"

"Do I really need to do this? I don't think I will have to do all this things"

"Nonsense!" the woman screamed, getting up with a sudden serious expression. "What kind of mother do you want to be?! One that couldn't take care of his own child?! Because I don't want that for my grandchild! So sit down, shut up and let's continue with the lesson" scared of the old kunoichi, he did what he was told like a good child and the sewing equipment. He paid attention to Namie, tempted to use Sharingan to copy her movements and be over that, but she totally forbid him to do so. "The less you use those eyes during the pregnancy the better"

"Why? And how are you so sure of that? You are not an expert on…" he started, but was cut down by the woman.

"I've talked with some women from your clan, asking them for some tips now that Hashirama asked me to take care of you. They told me that it was bad for you to use Sharingan during the pregnancy, because it concentrates on the eyes and it should concentrate on the baby" he frowned. Curse those Uchiha women.

"Can we go see my father today? I don't think a ten minutes walk will do any harm to us" Madara said. Seeing his father would mean seeing that imbecile Tobirama, because it wasn't his day to help in the tower and the days he stayed at home he took care of Tajima… trying not to kill him. He hoped Izuna was there.

"Of course, that would be good. I haven't seen Tobi-chan since my birthday, I hope now he is the one that has good news for me" at the sound of this words, Madara let his needle fall. He hasn't heard what he thought he heard… or not?

"Wh… what?" he asked confused. "They have just gotten married a few months ago…"

"Oh, but it's more than enough time to enjoy the honeymoon" she laughed at his face. "In fact me and Butsuma were starting to get worried after you took so long to finally try for a baby. We were about to talk to you about the issue when Hashirama confessed in my birthday, then we dropped it"

"You think we took too long? I was planning for this in a year or two"

"Silly you! You and Hashi-chan should have begin trying as soon as you got married and I should have pressed, I am not making the same mistake with Izuna and Tobi…"

"Rikudo Sennin, help my little brother, please" he mumbles and tried to sew straight while the woman went into a monologue. He didn't pay attention, just nodded his head at the right time (a technique learned from Hashirama). Finally, when the tired Uchiha managed to attach one piece of fabric to another to the woman's content, they went out to Tajima's house.

-In the other house-

Izuna was drinking his tea, trying not to pay attention to what his father was talking. The man was giving him and the albino a lecture about how it was important for clan heads and their partners to have a lot of children. The younger raven continued nodding at a right time (the only useful thing Hashirama has ever got to him), thinking about how old fashioned his father was. The man was still trapped in the war eras, where you have to reproduce the most times you can before the enemy killed you.

"Did you understand?" Tajima finished his speech.

"Yeah" both of them said but had no intension of making a child so soon. It was over the time when shinobi needed and army of children and if they have some, they will be one or two, not four or five.

"Are you going to do it?"

"No" they said in synchrony, going for another sip of tea. Tajima was about to grab them both by the neck when there was a knock on the door. He opened it only to find his eldest son and the Senju woman. He greeted them and let them in.

"Madara, how is the baby?" he asked, putting his hand in his son's belly without asking for permission. Said son grunted, asking himself why did he wanted to visit his father again? Yes, because he thought he was going to be safe from diapers, baby bottles, baby questions, knitting needles and sewing there.

"It's fine" he answered, rolling his eyes. He has been doing nothing but eating, puking and little manual work since he had gotten pregnant.

"Then… tell to Tobirama and Izuna how much they needed to conceive a child right now" his face froze that moment.

"They have been just some months married, dad! Let them enjoy more time as a couple before the babies arrive"

"But we need grandchildren!" retorted Namie, siding with his father. He rolled his eyes again, Izuna and the albino did the same. They weren't in the mood for listening to that woman after hearing a day's worth of lecture.

"You are still trapped in the other age, you know?" said Izuna, putting his cup down and serving his brother some of the hot beverage. The older raven accepted, like the food his little brother offered after the tea. He was already starving and breakfast have been just a few hours ago.

"Madara, sweetie, maybe you should eat more healthy stuff if you are so hungry. It's not good for the baby to have too much sugar"

"But I like it" he answered and continue eating the things.

-In Iwa-

"What?!" asked the old Tsuchikage in a rage. Finally the worst have come to be, a child from the most powerful enemies four of the shinobi villages could have. He gritted his teeth and put the letter his subordinates have. He tried all day to make up a plan to eliminate the threat or to make it a weapon for his benefit. "For now the brat is still in the Uchiha's gut, we couldn't take it that easy… what could I do? Maybe I could…" he wrote down one absurd plan after another, not realizing he was being watched.

"This man is an idiot" concluded the black Zetsu with a sweat drop on his head. He trusted that man to be the one to snatch the baby for him, but he was so disappointed… it seems as it was time for the master manipulative tongue of Kaguya to act. He appeared close to the man and started whispering in his ear. "Tsuchikage-sama"

"Hum…"

"Your village is in danger, Tsuchikage-sama… that child will be powerful enough to destroy you and he will… commanded by his parents…"

"Grr…."

"Everything you have worked so hard for is in danger… unless you avoid that. Turn the child into a weapon and your village will be the most powerful one, even more than Konoha… ever…" the black goo's voice sounded convinced. "You can do this"

"International problems…" he growled in his sleep. And it was true, if the Hokage find out that his shinobi were trying to steal his kid, then his village was dead. As soon as the pregnancy ended the angry parents will be knocking at his door demanding blood. Being impaled in tree branches and burned to a crisp wasn't exactly how he wanted to experience.

"You can avoid that, contact a missing nin for the work. He will do it and your village will not be related to him" the thing smiled and showed his pointy teeth. "It's your decision, Tsuchikage-sama, be the most powerful one by getting this weapon or let Konoha exterminate you later with it"

"My village…"

"Yes… your shinobi, your people, the ones that you need to protect are going to be exterminated if you don't put a halt to these. What if Konoha declared war in the future? What if you can't stop the weapon? It's you choice…" he retired when the man's eyes opened. He got up from his desk and called for his messengers.

"Mu, Oonoki" the child and his master listened to him carefully. "I want you to tell me, what do you think about the child that Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha are going to have?"

"It's dangerous, a threat to our village" answered the bandaged man and the little boy nodded. He was conscious that the villages were in a tense peace period and that it wasn't going to last long. If that thing was ever born then Konoha would have the upper hand.

"But it could be… beneficial too" the man smiled.

"You are suggesting that we should… take it from his parents? It would be a suicide, Tsuchikage-sama, the peace would be broken and…"

"That's why I'm not sending one of my shinobi to do it, we are going to hire a nuke nin to do it. And your mission, Mu, will be to watch him closely so he doesn't try anything funny. After all no sensor can catch you"

"Yes, Tsuchikage-sama"

"Your mission, Oonoki, will be to make as if Mu was still here, training you. Mu will leave behind a part of him and you have to fool anyone into believing that he is the full one. Understood?"

"Yes, Tsuchikage-sama"

"Alright, I have been reading the lists of missing shinobi and criminals, anyone in mind? It has to be someone that"

"Ryusei of the Black Moon" answered the mummy immediately. He fought with the man before and there was no one that could beat him in time space traveling ninjutsu, not even Tobirama Senju. It was as if he was some kind of sorcerer that could appear anywhere at will. Not as good as the mini mustache that was his rival, but close.

"Ryusei of the Black Moon? You mean that white catastrophe?" the man in question have white hair and pale skin, almost a sickly white, and was very beautiful, always dressed in a white kimono with a black moon on the front, for what he got his name.

"He is the best option to sneak into Konoha apart from me, I have to admit. And if he ever gets caught he could escape easily"

"Well, if you think he is the solution to our problem, then go see him"

"On my way Tsuchikage-sama"

-Some days later-

"So you came to me for this? Hum… it's not going to be easy, to steal a child from the most powerful shinobi once it's here. I will have to do it when it's still on the womb. The mother will be weaker and the father won't make it in time. I will rip it from his stomach when it's ready" Ryusei smiled in a wicked way. "But it's going to cost more than that" he signaled the money Mu just dropped in front of him. "Just say that the double"

"We are willing to pay that… of course after you got the child"

"Absolutely, my dear mummy, I will give you the kid" the rouge ninja continued with his sickly sweet mock and looked through the window. "Give me some time and then we call this case close"

"Are you sure you can do it?"

"Mu, darling, once I set my mind on something nobody can stop me until I get it" and the time space manipulator escaped, leaving behind some black traces of chakra. The white shinobi looked at Konoha from outside the gates, like re reading in his mind all the information he knew from before. "Okay. My target is…" did some hand seals and showed the image of a black haired male sleeping comfortable in a bed. "Madara Uchiha, former leader of the Uchiha clan. Hum… dangerous. The house…"

Mu continued looking at the man for some time, until he was sure he was doing his job. He needed to inform the Tsuchikage as soon as he finished with it. When Ryusei jumped and disappeared he knew that the mission has already started.

-In the Hokage's house-

Namie was making some tea in the kitchen while her son in law slept in the room. He was exhausted after a day of learning about the things a mother should do, which were many (Madara gained a new found respect for mothers). She finally deemed it too late when the Uchiha's eyes were closing and sent him to bed. He obeyed with no reply and she sat in the table, waiting for her son to come back. She needed to have a word with him or two. The kunoichi was drinking the hot beverage when she felt some foots land on the roof, thing that just a trained ninja would notice. She looked up and located the chakra. Time space traveling ninjutsu? Child's play, she taught her son the basics of it.

Ryusei was on the roof, sheltering his chakra to avoid being detected. He closed his eyes for a few seconds to scan the house. He finally found the great chakra he was looking for in the principal bedroom, accompanied by a tiny chakra that was feeding from it. He smiled when he opened his eyes… before he felt a sword on his neck.

"Move and I will kill you" he escaped with his jutsu and the kunoicihi behind him followed him in the same way. Another time space travelling expert?

"Who the hell are you?" he asked to the white haired woman that was facing him in a house kimono.

"Namie Senju" she answered, moving her sword. "Hashirama was right to tell me to protect the baby, some ninjas like you would like to put their hands on it" he tried to evade her, but it was no use. There was already a good amount of ninja jumping towards there. "I called my son when you were so occupied with finding Madara so that you didn't notice that"

"You old hag…" a vein popped in her forehead.

"You will pay for that, brat" when Butsuma arrived the place after being notified of the danger his first grandchild was in, he found Tobirama outside his brother's house with Madara, who was a bit confused after awakening in the open. He raised an eyebrow and then looked at the roof… only to find his wife fighting with another time space travelling ninja.

"I thought she lost her touch after acting so much time as a healer" said the albino, shivering when the other white haired male nearly lost his head.

"Shinobi never lose their touch boy"

"I'm here!" yelled Hashirama, arriving in his red armor. He made some hand seals and managed to catch the ninja at the same time he stopped his mother from killing him. Ryusei escaped with his jutsu, knowing full well that there was no way in hell he could defeat the Hokage.

"Why did you do that?" scolded Namie.

"We need to know who he is working with" answered his son, uncomfortable in the other side of her katana. "I put some sensors outside the village to pick up his chakra and find his contact."

"I have an idea of who it is" grunted Madara in rage. Hashirama felt it, so he cuddled the raven to calm him down. Stress was not good for the baby

-Outside-

"Hell, I didn't knew the Hokage have such a strong witch for a mother… or that he was smart enough to put her as a guardian for his wife" panted Ryusei. Mu got out of the shadows, completely untraceable, and crossed his arms.

"It seems that you aren't able to do it after all, we would find someone…"

"Just stop there, mummy, there is no need to rush. I need some help, but I know the person who will do it… for some money. To him everything is money!" he laughed and went away.


	4. Chapter 4

"We just can´t let this happen again" growled Butsuma, looking angry at the sloppy security measures his son put for his pregnant husband. Hashirama, for his part, was more worried about how the secret was let out. When he interrogate the shinobi that started the gossip, he started suspecting that there was more than he let out.

"You are right" he said, biting his lip. The strange thinking pose he was making scared his father a little bit. Did the brunette know what had happened? "For the moment I will put the new formed ANBU to guard my house and Madara won´t be alone for a second"

"Do you… want to tell me something? I there something the matter?" Tobirama was in the room too, now more suspicious about what had happened. "I remember… Madara was a bit upset about having children shortly before the pregnancy started"

"Yes, it was because of the Tsuchikage" stated Hashirama, but he didn´t think that man was to blame… at least not entirely. A dark voice and yellow eyes came to his mind. Zetsu, the Will of Kaguya. The demoness that gave birth to Rikudo Sennin. He remembered before when he made Madara do those terrible things… he won´t let something like that happen to his baby. "I… do we have any spies in Iwa?"

"A few, but they didn´t informed about suspicious movements" said the albino and put one of his knives in the table. "Is there something else we need to know?"

"Before I tell you, I need Izuna here… and Tajima-sama. There is more than usual greed for power here" once they were there, the Hokage, crossed his arms and looked at them seriously. "This doesn´t leave this room" and proceed to tell them about the Doujotsu the baby would have, inheriting both of their DNAs.

"Do you think Iwa knows… about the Rinnegan?" asked Izuna, scared of the danger his older brother and future nephew or niece were in.

"We can only guess" answered the brunette, looking at his family. "It was the reason I didn´t want anyone besides us to know until the pregnancy was too notorious to hide. But somehow one of the ninjas managed to find out and apparently transmit the information to Iwa"

"We have spies?" asked Tajima.

"I´m afraid so" Hashirama lifted his head. He wasn´t going to make the same mistakes as before, he would pay more attention to his people this time. "Tajima-sama, Izuna-kun, the Sharingan can see through any henge, no?" they both nodded. "Then I will leave it up to you to find the spies. And do it fast, we can´t risk this to get to Kumo or Kiri"

"Don´t worry, we will" both Uchihas disappeared and left the Senju in there. Butsuma didn´t like it at all. Iwa or Kiri won´t content themselves with Hashirama´s and Madara´s baby. If they even suspect that the Senju and Uchiha DNAs combined produced the Rinnegan… "Maybe you and Izuna were right about waiting"

"Glad you understand" answered the albino. "What do we need to do? I can use my sensor skills to help Izuna search for the spies…"

"Leave that to the Uchihas, reunite with the sensors outside the village and try to investigate what of the villages sent that missing shinobi. If all of them couldn´t sense another chakra besides the time space traveler, then assume it´s contact was Mu and return immediately. We would need to prepare for an attack from Iwa"

"An… oh, I understand" and he retired immediately. Butsuma said goodbye too and went to his wife, who was taking care of the pregnant man. Namie held her sword when she heard another shinobi coming, only to relax after realizing it was her husband.

"What is happening, Butsuma?"

"You are not going to like it" answered the man and proceed to tell her everything.

-In a cave-

A dark skinned man was counting money in silence before lifting his head and attacking with threats at the white figure in his doorstep. The intruder didn´t dodge, but the black things passed through his body as if it was made of thin air.

"Wow, Kakuzu, you need to relax" joked Ryusei, giving his fellow missing nin a wide smile. The man grunted and sheltered his money. "I see some things never change"

"Everything is money" answered the Takigakure ninja. "What do you want? I don´t do anything for free, you should know, even listening will cost you"

"Oh, scary" the white shinobi pulled out his wallet and took out all the money he had. "I´m here to propose you an alliance… for a work."

"What kind of work?"

"I need a baby"

"I´m not the indicate for that. Haven´t you tried going to a prostitute and having sex with her? With enough money she surely would have your damn spawn"

"I´m not talking about that, I have a wife if you want to know. She is a cute girl with big magenta eyes… she kind of worship a God from destruction that… well, it doesn´t matter" he stopped his mouth before the other could ask him for more money. "The thing is that Iwa is going to give me a lot of money for stealing a baby from their enemies" he licked his lip. "Do you want to hear the amount?" he whispered and green eyes widened. "Let´s split it in half"

"70, 30 or no deal" he proposed. They fought for some minutes until Ryusei have to give in. "Give me the details. The village?"

"Konoha"

"The father?"

"The Hokage, Hashirama Senju"

"The mother?"

"The Uchiha clan former leader, Madara Uchiha"

"Hum, impossible to steal it once it´s here. Have you tried anything yet?"

"Yes, last week I tried to sneak into Konoha and grab the idiot, but some bitch with time space travelling ninjutsu stopped me" Ryusei let his back fell on the wall. He needed money urgently, he and his wife already have a daughter that needed to be taken care of. "Namie Senju, the Hokage´s mother. Apparently she was placed as a guard for her grandchild"

"I see, this is not going to be easy" Kakuzu lifted his eyes and turned around. "I would need more than the money you are offering me."

"Oh? And how many do you want?"

"All" the green eyed shinobi attacked and managed to hit the white haired male with one of his rock fists. Ryusei, taken by surprise, was killed in the moment. A moon pendant felt from his neck as he died, getting to Kakuzu´s feet. It has a photo of a silver haired woman holding a baby. "Stupids like you won´t last long…" he said and took the pendant. It would be worth some money.

"So you killed him" said a voice he couldn´t detect getting out of the shadows. A mummy. "Let me introduce myself, I´m Mu from Iwagakure and will pay you when you finish you mission"

"Then… how many months along is the Uchiha?" he asked, looking at the photo.

"Not many, maybe a month or two"

"I will check by myself" he said before going to his desk. "Ryusei was an idiot, he should have waited until he was full term. The closer to the due date, the weaker the mother is, easier to abduct if you want to say"

"The I will go… but mind that the Tsuchikage is not a patient man and…"

"He would have to wait for the brat to be born anyway" answered the man and started searching Ryusei´s belonging until he found out what he was looking for. "This time space traveling jutsu will be enough to help me scape"

"You will know how to use it?"

"Yes, there is no jutsu I couldn´t make" answered the dark shinobi and let his new employer leave. Mu, for his part, was relieved that there was someone that will make the work.

-Back in Konoha-

"Hashirama? Are you finally back?" asked Madara a bit sleepy, when his husband arrived to sleep. "What happened earlier? I only remembered that your idiot of a brother got me out of the house when I was…"

"Zetsu is back" answered a tense Hashirama, something seemingly impossible. "I´m not sure but… I have this gut feeling that tells me I´m right. And you know what he wants"

"The baby…" Madara hugged his midsection and cried. The brunette put his arms around him and let him cry on his chest. "I knew it, I knew this would happen! Someone will come to get our baby! If it wasn´t the Tsuchikage, it will be Zetsu… or… or…"

"I think that serpent´s tongue is manipulating Ishikawa Kamizuru, just like he did to you" the raven growled when he remembered that. "He desperately wanted to get the baby to revive Kaguya"

"Not again…"

"Indeed" answered Hashirama, putting one hand on his husband´s belly and rubbing it. "I won´t let some idiotic goo to take our baby" he smiled, calming down the other male. "Now, don't worry, stress is no good for the baby"

"I get more stress from your mother trying to teach me how to knit than from everything Zetsu could do. She is nuts! But I have to say that I admire her, even if she had four kids and worked as a healer so much time, she didn´t lose her touch in battle"

"She was always scary, that missing nin learned it too late" commented the brunette, shivering. "Prepare, she is going to watch you with hawk eyes from now on… with the help of a bunch of the best ANBU"

"Am I even going to be allowed out of the house?"

"Tajima-sama and my mom suggested that no, but I managed to get them to agree to let you some freedom… if you promised to stay in their visual range"

"I don´t need a babysitter!"

"Just think that the sitter is for the baby…" Hashirama took his hand to the back of his head and the former Uchiha calmed down a bit. He let himself fall asleep in his husbands shoulder and the brunette laid him down. He quickly changed into his night robes. He was so tired that he was out cold after some seconds. The Hokage woke up after some hours, when he felt someone land on his window.

"Good morning, brother" greeted him the albino. "It was as you said, we couldn´t find another chakra. It has to be Mu"

"So I was right, Ishikawa Kamizuru is behind this"

"Do we send a war declaration to Iwa? This is clearly violation to the peace treatment that was signed by all the Kages"

"Not for now, it would only give him more opportunities to take the baby. At least wait until it is born and older to defend himself" answered the Hokage, getting up from bed. "Or try to solve this politically, as much as I despise it, I hate war even more"

"As expected from you, brother" said the albino, getting on the room and taking a look at the sleeping man. "How did he take it?"

"He wasn´t surprised" sighed the brunette, getting into his dresser to change. "Kamizuru was looking at him in a suspicious way when we get to the Kage Summit… it was obvious that he was going to try something nasty sooner or later."

"I understand" the red eyed male didn´t show any emotion when he said this. "One of our spies contacted us, saying that Mu was still on Iwa, training his little brat of a student. But with the man´s ability to duplicate, it wasn´t strange if he was fooled. Should have detected him sooner"

"Iwa has great shinobi, just like us… don´t feel bad, that mummy is undetectable even for the best sensors" the Hokage finished dressing up in his formal robes. "Tobirama, not a word to anyone. We need to keep peace with Iwa for the moment"

"Too late for that" informed the younger Senju and followed to explain. "Some stupid gossiper from your guard last night told everyone that some missing ninja tried to kidnap Madara by orders of an enemy village and now everyone is preparing for war. I even saw some of our fellow clan members dressed in their full armors and Toka… well, you know how she is"

"I can practically saw her in the first line or trying to infiltrate Iwa" Hashirama sweat dropped when he thought about his protective cousin. Yes, the woman could be a problem. "I will tell them that for now there won´t be any war, as we aren´t really sure the Tsuchikage is behind this mess."

"That´s not going to stop them"

"But it´s a beginning" stated Hashirama. "I will deal with Kamizuru and the other kages, you only focus on tracking the kidnapper. Have Izuna found some espies, by the way?"

"After an analysis of the chakra signatures in the village, Uchiha Hikaku and Tajima-sama found three strange chakras that dragged their attention. Unfortunately, they belonged to Kiri shinobi, not Iwa. The Yamanaka are entering their minds right now"

"Another thing?"

"No, Izuna will send more of our ninjas if there are any more news" he dismissed Tobirama and the white haired male went home to reunite with his husband. He was in the middle of the way, when he crossed a ninja that was reading some book. His usual jounin uniform didn´t fool the albino, that chakra didn´t belong to Konoha.

"Izuna…" he tried to locate the Uchiha, but they weren´t nearby. He sensed some of them around two other chakras… oh, so the companions of this spy were distracting the Sharingan wearers. The Hokage´s brother followed the man and stopped him out of the village.

"Tobirama-sama! Is there something the matter?" tried to fool him the man.

"Cut the crap, I know every chakra signature in this village and yours isn´t from here" said Tobirama, entering to battle stance. The man look taken aback for a moment before undoing the henge, revealing a Kumo attire. "So you were about to deliver a message to A"

"Raikage-sama would be so pleased if I could deliver it without causing a political problem with Konoha… but it seems like it wasn´t possible" he took out a kunai and entered battle stance too. "You better give up, Senju, I have not difficulty against a ninja that lost his touch while acting as a housewife"

"What?!" a vein popped in his forehead. "I will teach you who is a housewife, brat!"

-After some minutes-

Hashirama was in his office when his brother dragged a half dead ninja by the hair. The Hokage raised an eyebrow before going over to his brother and started healing the poor soul that angered the albino to the point into being beaten to… this.

"What did he do?" asked the calm brunette.

"He called me a housewife" grunted the younger Senju like a brat. "I´m not a housewife!"

"Okay, I get it" Hashirama lifted his arms in surrender, then looked at the ninja. "Poor suicidal fool, not even Izuna can got away with calling Tobi that"

"With a good reason" the red eyed male let go a breath and then turned serious. "Byakuren and A are too after the baby, they wouldn´t have sent their shinobi if they weren´t. And we could be sure that Reto knows too…"

"Tobi, what did I said? Leave the Kages to me, I will convince them that they didn´t want a war with us" said Hashirama trying to sound convinced, but he wasn´t so sure of achieving it.

"I have to do this… I can do this" he told to himself in his mind. "My soul is the soul of Ashura and of Naruto too. If he could unite all the villages under his light of friendship, so can I."


	5. Chapter 5

"I´m having serious doubts about myself" said Hashirama after receiving another threat from another Kage, that wanted to declare war. There have been three months since the attempt from Iwa to take his child and he was not going anywhere. He really didn´t get it, making war… because of a baby? A baby that will not show any true power until it was much older, if it even get it? By his side, his brunette brother was talking, trying to make his paperwork at the same time.

"So I´m getting married next month if war didn't get in the way" finished Kawarama, handing a paper to the older Senju, then frowned. "I can´t believe the other nations are in such a fizz over one little child"

"Me neither, Otouto" answered the father of said child. "For the moment being I was able to keep them at bay, but we could expect more attempts to take or kill my kid in the future, even a war for it..."

"Madara is not going to like this"

"Are you kidding me? He is going to be fucking furious! If this gets to him, say goodbye to peace, because he is going to ran to the villages and kill those idiots in the most horrible way possible, probably after a little trip to the Tsukuyomi… Anyway, don´t say a word to him, he didn´t need more stress"

"Or a reason to start a mass murder" added the younger brother, returning to his papers. "How did you managed to keep him calm? From what I heard there have been like three idiots this month that tried to kidnap your husband."

"Five, and he didn´t know a word of it. The ANBU managed to stop the first four and I killed the fifth when he was entering through the window" the older brunette made a thinking pose. "Really, that last one was the hardest to hide, I have to tell him I went to the bathroom, but… he didn´t bite that. The bastard screamed like a pig when I pulled my sword through him"

"Like any human being"

"Let´s change the issue, are you really going to marry that demoness? Because she can be sort of… scary. Very scary if you ask me"

"Yes, Hashirama, and she is no demoness"

"Talk for yourself"

-In the house-

Madara was not feeling happy. His belly was expanding, something that expected. He liked to caress the place, possibly making the baby inside him feel his love. In his former live he never have children and now with this new opportunity he wanted to gives this kid all the love he can. But, of course, there were some bad things, like his mother in law trying to teach him everything he needed to know.

"You have been progressing surprisingly fast at knitting and sewing, but you still need practice! Look at this poor edges, they are falling apart…" commented Namie, trying to fix the threats. Her son in law grunted and continued moving his hands, pouring the tea for both of them. The woman finally grabbed her mug of tea and drank the hot liquid. "I´ve been worried lately about you"

"Why? It´s because of that missing ninja that didn´t come back?" grunted the former Uchiha, holding his knitting needles in a bad way. The baby was giving him some mood swings, huge ones. And he really didn´t have any control of it, blowing up at any minute of the day, especially if it was late in the night and his husband woke him up (he was sure the idiot had just killed a kidnapper on the window).

"No, it´s because of all the stress you seemed to be under lately… after the other ninja villages found out that the baby could have the Rinnegan" the woman understood everything. "I´m not trying to say you should be always happy, but you need to stay calm for the child. Let Hashirama handle the Kages and their attempts. I want it to come to the world well"

"Him… I think it´s a boy" answered the raven, relaxing a little and putting his arms around his middle. "His name… I was thinking about it… Nozomi sounds good"

"Hope? I like it and Hashi-chan will love it, Nozomi Senju sounds good for a clan leader" the woman smiled, putting down her own stuff. "And if it´s a girl?"

"Hashirama wants to name her Tsunade, but I don´t think so… no, it doesn´t rings a bell to me" frowned a little bit. He was sure it was a boy, but he wanted to have a girl´s name in case he was having a female… something that wasn´t from his or Hashirama´s former life. He could stomach having a granddaughter named like the Fifth Hokage, but not his daughter. "Aimi is better than Tsunade"

"Both are okay, but you are right. Aimi sound better" Namie took her cup to drink some tea. "I will have a word with Hashirama about names. Well, just keep them both in case you are having twins"

"No" he stated quickly. "I´m barely ready to have one baby, I don´t want another one. And we are having too much problems to protect just one…"

"Sooner or later you are going to have more, no?" she said. As mother of four she knew it was a big deal, she nearly lost Kawarama and Itama after all, but it was awesome. Her babies were the most amazing creatures in the world. And she was so proud of them: Hashirama was a wise and respected leader (only with his spouse´s and brother´s constant help), Tobirama found love and was happy (when Tajima wasn´t close), Kawarama was going to marry the love of his life (even if she was a little bit violent and prideful) and Itama was helping his brothers (she never thought the little kid was going to reach adulthood with how weak he was)!

"More later than sooner, madam. I want this little one to grew up before making him some siblings" he caressed his belly softly, looking with loving eyes at it. Then he smiled mischievously. "But he can get some cousins first"

"May Rikudo Sennin listen to you" answered Namie and continued working on the lose edges of the baby blanket absently. "You know… I will be glad if Tobi-chan joins us, just for preparation. I understand that this is no time for another baby but… a grandmother to be can dram, no?"

"Yeah"

-In the Uchiha household-

"Are you sure you are okay?" asked Izuna in disbelieve. His husband just lied on the bed, snoring softly, fast asleep. He had been awake a minute ago, telling the clan head that he was tired and will be asleep for a couple of hours. The black haired male became a little bit scared at this, his albino never woke up late… just that lately he has been more tired than usual. After not receiving an answer for some minutes, he kissed the man´s head and left. In the dinning room he found his father drinking some tea. "Something strange is happening to Tobirama"

"Well… it´s not that strange considering his… current state" said Tajima a little bit uncomfortable. His son raised an eyebrow and walked towards his father.

"What state?"

"Well…"

"Because you didn´t do what I think you did, no?" continued the younger Uchiha, crossing his arms. "That would be a terrible, terrible idea at the worst time ever, you know that?" the older man never answered and the clan head frowned. "What did you do?"

"Well… Namie, Butsuma and I thought that you were taking too long to have a baby. And after Hashirama confessed that they were expecting one… we thought it was better if you had one too. It´s better when cousins are close in age, you know, just look at how well you got along with your cousins…"

"WHAT did you do?"

"They stole the jutsu scroll from the Hokage´s office and I executed it when you weren´t looking" confirmed his suspicions the man. Izuna was livid, eyeing his father as if he was crazy. "It was before I knew this was a difficult situation, I swear! When Hashirama explained us about the Rinnegan and everything I was glad it didn´t work, but then he started acting strange, so I took a look with my Sharingan and…"

"You… did WHAT?!" Izuna´s scream could be heard everywhere, scaring even the seasoned jounin. Tobirama, of course, woke up and, after hearing the history, he was ready to kill his father in law with a Water Style. "Calm down" stopped him the younger Uchiha. "First we need to talk to the idiot and think about what we are going to do to keep both of you safe" he firmly said and then looked at his parent. "You will come with us"

-Some minutes later in the Tower-

"WHAT?!" Hashirama couldn´t believe what his parents just did. Itama, by his side, had bug eyes and was staring directly at his older brother´s midsection.

"I know it was a difficult time, but both clans needed an heir and…" tried to reason with them Butsuma, but only earned a dirty look from his children.

"But it was no your decision to make!" yelled Izuna, very angry. He was already worrying for that future child and he was not even there yet! And at a great time those old geezers threw their number! Now there was definitely going to be a war! "This is not going to end good"

"Indeed, this could be very bad" agreed the Hokage, sitting behind his desk and trying to make a plan to keep his brother safe for the pregnancy. Then he realized the easiest way would be putting him under his mother´s protection, along with his husband. "What would you say about spending more time with mom?"

"You want me and Madara in the same room for more than four hours? We barely stand each other or talk!" protested Tobirama.

"And the Uchiha clan is perfectly capable of keeping it´s future heir safe" stated a proudly Tajima.

"Yes, but… some of your men are already protecting my house and it´s going to be easier to guard just one location in the village. Besides, the only one that stays at home with him is you and you are busy finding out the spies"

"Yes, about that… yesterday I found out one from Suna. It was a medic, so he could have picked up the first symptoms of pregnancy when Tobirama started to change."

"So Reto knows… it´s only time until the rest of them find out. God, this is a nightmare" Hashirama said, trying to think about what could he do to convince the others to leave his family alone. And that black goo… he has to be behind this! When he find it… no, it was not time to worry about the damn parasite, he needed to act. "Take him to my house and continue with your mission, Tajima-sama. Izuna-kun, please send more guards to the manor and explain them the situation… and to my mother"

"Mother scared me more than anything Reto could do" stated the albino.

"Me too"

-In the manor-

"AWWWW! This is the best news I have heard in all day!" yelled Namie, ignoring completely the danger and giving her son a hug. "Awww, this little one is going to be so pretty…"

"Mother, please…" the red eyed male tried to push her away, but she didn´t lose her arms around him.

"Now… you have to take my classes along with Madara-chan! I have to teach you how to be a mom!" she started jumping up and down, cheerfully. She started talking about baby bottles, cribs, burping blankets… so many things that Tobirama gave the former Uchiha a pleading look. He just smiled and told him to keep dreaming. "We need to start immediately! After all you didn´t have the same experience as Hashirama helping taking care of the little ones…"

"What?"

"I need to start teaching you immediately!" and she took her child by the arm, taking him to the kitchen towards the baby bottles. Tajima, that took the albino to the house, smiled. This was very funny to him… until his son reminded him that he still had some work to do. After the former clan head left, he continued with his knitting work.

"So Reto knows… what is he going to do?"

-In Suna-

The Kazekage Reto frowned at the information he just received. So the Senju brothers were having babies? And Iwagakure already made some attempts to steal Hashirama´s child? He couldn´t let them leave him behind, his village was at danger too if some other managed to put their hands on those children and raised them to be weapons… or if they stayed with their parents and one day grew up to strength up Konoha.

"What could we do?" he asked his advisers, that were wondering about the issue too. Between the villages was a peace treatment that could be broken at any time, but for the moment it wasn´t a great idea. The five would be weakened and another could use that to attack them.

"I could send one of our ninja to contact the missing nin Iwagakure hired" declare done of them. "I´ve made a little research and found out that he is greedy. The Raikage sent him an offer last week, if we do that too then we can make him agree to sell us the kids."

"Or he would be greedy enough to try to sell them to the highest bidder" commented the leader. "In any case we need to be sure it is going to be us… what about the Raikage and the Mizukage? Are they after the brats too?"

"Yes, according to our spies the Raikage sent a ninja to take the older one, but was killed in action by the Hokage" informed an old man. "We desert ninja won´t do the same, we know better than that"

"Indeed, what did the medics said?"

"The medics, Kazekage-sama?"

"Yes, they should know the most weakening stage of a pregnancy, there is where we should attack" said the leader as if it was obvious.

"Well…" the advisor that controlled the healers spoke "a mother is more vulnerable during the third trimester, specially in the last weeks before the birth. At that point the fetus is full done and sucks more chakra than ever before to prepare itself for the process of birth"

"So, you are saying that it´s better to attack when the Uchiha and the Senju are closer to the due date?"

"Yes, they would oppose less resistance"

"Okay" Reto frowned looking through his window into the desert. After all that sand were the other nations, the other villages and specially those unique babies conceived by powerful shinobi. How much potential…

"Is there something the matter, Kazekage-sama?"

"I just hope you all understand… what kind of situation we are in" he answered without looking at the people gathered in the room. They seemed confused at their leader´s answer, as if they couldn´t understand what he was meaning.

"Reto-sama…"

"This is a bet" he stated. "Will those babies be taken by our village, the enemy or stay with their parents, the ones that put their hands on them will win the upper hand. We are betting the future of our village in this game."

"Reto… Kazekage-sama…"

"That´s why we can´t lose, not to A, not to Byakuren, not to Ishikawa… not even to Hashirama" the man gave them a serious look. He turned around again and faced the window. Those babies… will belong to his village and raised like their ultimate weapon. And he knew the other Kages were thinking the same. Well, this was a bet he was not willing to lose.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is getting ridiculous" growled Izuna after slaying the idiot number three this week… and it was just Tuesday! Does the other Kages were so desperate to get a hold of his son and nephew? Last time he saw Hashirama the idiot had huge rings around his eyes for staying up all night after a Suna jounin tried to break in, waiting to see if there were more enemies. It was not the case, but that didn´t stop Kiri from trying to do the same, their kidnappers being dispatched by a Hyuga ANBU that was patrolling that side.

"It got ridiculous last week" grunted Tajima, that was bored on the roof with his son, a dead enemy at his feet. "Why the hell did they think that two babies are going to be the weapons they can use to defeat Konoha?"

"Rinnegan" remembered him Izuna.

"Hashirama said it was not sure that they will develop the eyes"

"But they don´t know that" the younger Uchiha yawned and stretched. "I´m going to sleep now, father, the others can take care of any idiot if there is some left… I´m off"

"Good night"

-The next day-

"Okay, I´m summoning all of them to a Kage summit right now" said Hashirama, tired of the other leaders antics. "In the Land of steel, where we can have a civilized talk like the grown up men we are"

"If you can be called a grown up man" answered Izuna, yawning. He woke up early that day, while Tobirama was still asleep, just to find out that his clansmen have taken out other enemy for him when he was asleep. "But you are right. We can´t go to war right now, they will only have more chances to take the babies, besides it will ruin the economy of the villages…"

"Yes, but it means I will have to travel to… you know, outside the country" the Hokage joined his hands in a tense way. "I don´t want to leave Madara alone, but it´s the only way this attacks will stop" he looked up at his brother in law. "I will need you to stay here and protect him"

"I would do it even if you don´t order me that" answered the raven, smiling. It has been a long time since he spent some quality time with his brother.

"And there is another thing that I don´t like, the missing nin" the brunette for the first time in his life was acting intelligent, something that the Uchiha thought was impossible. "The Kages might prevent their own ninja to come after the children, but if a deserter got a hand on them and tried to sell them to the highest bidder… well, they won´t have remorse in buying them"

"I can tell, specially that Kamizuru bastard" Izuna greeted his teeth when mentioning the man. "He have always envied you and nii-san"

"That´s why I´m not taking any chances" the man got up and walked to the window. "I asked my father and Tajima-sama to be my bodyguards for the trip, since we can only take two, you will be in charge of Tobirama´s and Madara´s protection inside the village. I´ve already talked to Kawarama and Itama, they will help along with Mito-hime"

"Even Mito offered to help?"

"More like she is going to be mom´s assistant… in baby classes"

"So she wanted to torture them" the Uchiha smiled weakly, remembering the kind of things his espouse told him about the times when he was forced to stay with his mother. "You are right, she is a demoness"

"Hum…"

-Some time later-

"You can´t be talking seriously" said Madara, crossing his arms. At month four his belly stick out more visibly and the baby started moving in a way that allowed the mother to feel it. Sometimes Hashirama put his hands on his husband´s middle to feel it, even if he knew it was too soon. The gentle but powerful chakra he could feel was worth it. He couldn´t wait for his child to start kicking, that would be most incredible thing in his life.

"Unfortunately it´s true" sighed the Hokage, wanting to put his arms around that mound and caress it. "The Tsuchikage and the others won´t leave us alone unless we negotiate with them in neutral land"

"This is not going to make them stop, Hashirama" the former Uchiha stated, looking straight at his husband´s eyes, then putting a hand on his round middle. "We have to accept reality, this baby will always be in danger thanks to our reputations, we should…"

"Stop!" the brunette embraced the raven and started soothing him, surprising the pregnant man greatly. "Don´t let desperation to get the better of you, everything would be okay"

"What if they succeeded? What if the baby is taken away from us?"

"Then we will fight to get it back! It won´t matter if it is another village or an enemy like Kaguya´s Will, we will make sure to defeat him! I promised I will make you happy the night of our wedding and I am planning on keeping that promise…" he kissed his lover´s lips, then his expanding middle. "I won´t let anything happen to either of you"

"I know… I love you"

"Love you too" smiled the Hokage. "Let´s prepare together everything for my leaving… oh, and promise me that you will obey my mother and won´t get away from her or the guard´s view until I´m back"

"I won´t promise anything, having so many eyes on me makes me feel uncomfortable" Madara said like a little kid.

"Come on, I will reward you if you behave" tried to bribe him Hashirama.

"What am I, a child? For your information, I´m only carrying one" the former Uchiha crossed his arms. "But bring me some sweets from the Land of Steel, from the brand we ate after leaving he last meeting with the idiots. And those biscuits in the form of a samurai, the ones we had when we arrived and…" the list went on for an hour, the poor Hokage had to write it down so he won´t forget anything and incur on his husband´s rage. "… covered in chocolate"

"That´s all?"

"Yes, that´s all"

"Then come and… how to tell you this, but… Tobi-chan, my mom and Mito are going to stay in the house while I´m away"

"WHAT?! HASHIRAMA!" the brunette ran to the bedroom so his spouse didn´t kill him before he could go to ensure their kid´s safety.

-The day of the leave-

"Promise me that you will be okay" said Madara when the Hokage was about to leave the village with his father and father in law.

"Promise me that you two will be okay" answered Hashirama, putting a hand on the other´s belly, caressing it lovingly. "I want to come back to find you two in one piece"

"Do you not trust us as guardians? Because I can prove you wrong right here and now" said Mito and the brunette shuddered. Bad memories of his former live started to flow into conscious, making him remember exactly how much scary that woman was. He pitied Kawarama for wanting to marry such a beast.

"Of course I trust you… Mito-hime. Please take care of their safety along with my mother" he simply said before hug his loved ones and leave. Izuna guide his brother and husband back to the manor where his mother in law will take care of them. He, Itama and Kawarama returned to the Tower immediately after making sure the ANBU were in their position to trace a plan of action. The three had serious faces.

"Even if onii-chan is successful in convincing the Kages from stopping sending ninja after the babies, they will still find a way to get their hands on them" said Itama without much introduction. His older brother nodded.

"The last reunion I had with the head of the Uzumaki clan was tense because of this too" informed Kawarama. "Ashina-sama told me that there were rumors about a war that was going to involve all five shinobi villages for this babies. And after I finished explaining the situation to him, it got worse. He said something about who was going to be the next clan into being targeted"

"And he isn´t exactly mistaken, we know that the Hyuuga have been targeted by Kumo since a lot of time ago and now this... Who says that a mixture between Senju and Uzumaki will be out of danger? Who says they are going to stop if they get those kids? We need to settle things now and forever. We need to go to war… to probe them that we are not playing" stated Izuna with a grim face. The Senju brothers nodded.

"Nii-chan might be against it, but with time war is going to be inevitable" stated Kawarama.

"I´m against it too but… I have to say you are right. We should start preparations behind aniya´s back to be ready in time" the youngest Senju sighed. "But I have a feeling that tells me that this time war is not going to be the kind of we know and are used to. This time… war is going to be against something we don´t exactly comprehend"

"It´s going to be against a village, we already know it´s not the kind of war against another clan we are used too" said the scared man with an amused face. "The army should be bigger and a combination of styles we haven´t seen never…"

"No" the half white haired youngster said, shaking his head. "The war is going to be strange… because there is not going to be an enemy village we are going to be against"

"You are crazy, if it´s not a village what´s going to be?"

"I´m… not sure"

-Away-

"Oonoki, Muu, come with me to the Kage Summit" ordered Ishikawa Kamizuru to his subordinates. Both shinobi nodded and went behind their leader. The bandaged man was a little bit surprised that his boss decided to have a kid, let alone his grandson, as his bodyguard, but the rapid grown the boy was showing and his ability for using the Dust Style made the man believe he was ready for the responsibility. "Oonoki, remember that we are going there to talk, so you are not allowed to used violence unless they use that too. Also… you always represent the Kamizuru clan…"

"Yes, oji-sama" the boy said. He wanted to make his clan prideful again, even if he didn´t know anything about the ancestral bee control his clan used to master. His Dust Style was his pride and he will show everyone in Iwa that the Kamizuru will be the most powerful even after their defeat against Konoha.

"Good boy"

For his part, Reto was going with his bodyguards too through a way that will avoid the confrontation against another Kage. He didn´t want to kill one and cause a war just before the peace negotiations. His men were uneasy, they have sent some ninja to Konoha just to watch and wait for a later opportunity, but some of them wanted to play hero or win the favor of the Kazekage bringing the Uchiha before time. A big mistake, Reto was now furious because of Konoha knowing that they were going to come for the babies. Shamon, one of them, seemed to be the most composed one, while the other was nervous to be around an angered Kage.

"Shamon-sempai?" finally asked the youngster. The snake tattooed man sighed and, wondering why did they brought such an inexperienced shinobi with them. "Can you tell me why did the Kazekage accepted going to that meeting if he is still after… whatever Konoha had?"

"Because if we didn´t assist they will suspect and our work will be harder"

"But they are going to suspect anyway!"

"Maybe you are right" he conceded "but it was a decision from Reto-sama, besides… we are not going to strike yet, if go and convince them after some time that we will behave they are going to lower their guard"

"Ohhhh, you surely are intelligent, Shamon-sempai" said the youngster admired. "Now I see why everybody thinks you are going to be Reto-sama´s successor when he retires" he gave his elder a look again. "Too bad you aren´t good looking at all"

"What did you say, brat?!"

"Nothing!" the shinobi lifted his sand barrier and covered himself. "Please don´t hit me!"

"Stop fooling around and follow me!" ordered an angry Reto, at least some meters away from them. The two stopped and instantly got to their leader.

For his part Byakuren was travelling in silence, being followed by Gengetsu Hozuki, who was the one making all the noise. Sometimes no one in the entire village could endure the genjutsu user, but the Hozukis were like specialist into causing trouble, then turn into water to avoid the consequences.

"Are we there yet?" asked his other bodyguard, with an expression that said he was suffering. "Because I can´t handle the mini mustache there for long…"

"What?! Who are you calling mini mustache, idiot! I will kill you for that!" the Mizukage sighed and stopped the water user´s attack before he could murder his companion. Really, haven´t this youngster read the warnings of his mission? He specially stated in the indications that he couldn´t make fun of the blond or he could risk a very painful death in the hand of a special clone that will explode him to the sky.

"Just stop you two and keep those energies to protect me… and our plan"

"You are still after those brats? Because they are going to be a pain…"

"Hozuki…" he made the loudmouth shut up. "They are going to be a real threat in the near future, when they grew up" the Mizukage stated and looked at the frozen genjutsu master with a serious look. "If you really want to be my successor, I advise you to pay more attention and be more cautious under potential threats"

"I… will be more careful, sorry"

"It´s okay, after all your Kage training is the time for you to commit mistakes and for me to correct them before handing the position definitely to you" the current village leader started walking again. "Feel free to ask me more questions as we move"

"Well…" the rest of the trip was better, with Gengetsu occupied talking to his master.

A was worried. He specifically told his ninja not to attack, but bang, they did. And one of them got discovered by… by… a housewife! Well, he wanted to believe Tobirama Senju was a little rusty because of his time acting like that, but he didn´t count that the albino was still making missions and defeating powerful adversaries. His bodyguards followed him in silence, keeping their attention on their surroundings.

-Near Konoha-

Tajima and Butsuma were dispatching some missing ninja that dared to attack them while Hashirama took charge of another duo of imbeciles. This team was planning how to enter to Konoha to steal the babies when were found out by the Hokage in person and a short battle begin. After disposing of them Hashirama had a serious expression. There were more than one team of nuke nin after his child.

"Sent a bird to Konoha and order the ANBU to search in the surroundings of the village if there are more of this trashes lurking out there"

"Yes" answered his father, hen exchanged a worried look with Tajima. They knew their children and could tell what they wanted to do. "Hashirama, you know that at this point your brothers and Izuna-kun are convinced that a war is going to be unavoidable, no?"

"I know!" the brunette snapped and gritted his teeth. "But at least… I have to try"


	7. Chapter 7

Hashirama was having a pounding headache as he listened to the other Kages ramble and fight like overgrown babies. Ishikawa accused Reto of faking his attack on Konoha and in response the desert ninja told him that it was his fault if he couldn´t control his shinobi. A and Byakuren were having an argument just as stupid as that, contributing to the brunette´s ailment. He was so tempted to murder them all… and he wasn´t a violent man!

"ENOUGH!" he finally screamed after an hour of senseless rambling. He was tired of being the passive one, the one that should listen to the others to play peacekeeper. Naruto never was, no? and he managed to unite all those fools. "The problem here is not who did what! And for your information, you all broke the treaty"

"Then what do you suggest, Hokage-sama?" asked the Tsuchikage, eyeing his fingers. "You should have a plan for your child after all"

"I don´t have any plan for him, less to turn him into some kind of weapon I could use to gain advantage in war" said the brunette in an irritated way. "I already, against the best judgment of many of my advisors, gave you the bijuu, aren´t you happy with that?"

"It´s true that the Tailed Beasts are magnificent weapons and that the peace treatment is beneficial to us all, but we know that the Sharingan can control the monsters" said Reto, crossing his arms. "Your child is prone to have the most powerful ocular power and not just that, considering his heritage. He or she is a danger to us all"

"You are talking as if I was planning to raise it to become your downfall" the Shodaime growled.

"Now our downfall exactly, but a shinobi worthy of being the heir of the two most powerful shinobi from our time" added Byakuren.

"There are more powerful shinobi in this room" argued Hashirama. "And I doubt your villages didn´t have more"

"Of course, but…"

"But nothing! I have had it with you all! Look, I know that many of you think of my family as a menace to your safety, but I will assure you that I don´t have the slightest intention of starting a war with any of you" he took a pause to breathe deeply. "I created my village to achieve peace, P-E-A-C-E. Do you get that?"

"I still have my doubts…" started Ishikawa.

"I believe Hashirama-dono" interrupted Reto with a calm voice that the Hokage didn´t like at all. That man probably have hidden intentions, it was clear. "If he didn´t mean to cause conflict and neither does any of us, then there shouldn´t be a problem in him and his wife having a baby, no matter how powerful the product of said union might be"

"I´m of the same opinion" said A, catching the hidden message.

"Me too" Byakuren stated.

"I… might have let my fears control myself, of course there wouldn´t be a problem if none of us wants to begin an armed conflict" smiled the Tsuchikage, agreeing with the others. Hashirama frowned, he knew what they were planning. It was a risky bet, but everyone has the same chances of winning, even himself. The bet was waiting until the missing nin that was hired to commit the crime did it, then be the highest bidder when the baby was sold. It was not something the father of said child like, but he guessed it was the closest thing to a halt of hostilities that he would receive from those bastards.

"Hagoromo-sama, if there was a time I would like your help, it would be now" he begged, promising himself that he would not let them do with his child whatever they want.

-In the other world-

"Leave me alone!" yelled Indra, running from a group of perverts that haven´t stop pestering him since the fashion show. Hagoromo was following said group, enraged and screaming bloody murder. Asura and Hamura, for their part, were laughing at the other when they heard Hashirama´s voice trying to get the Sage´s attention.

"Is that my transmigrant?" asked the youngest Ootsutsuki, taking a peek at the human world together with Hamura. The Senju ancestor frowned when he noticed the other Kages were planning to take one of his descendants away from his parents to turn it into a weapon. His uncle was angry for the same reason. "I can´t believe them…"

"Me neither" then something came to the Hyuuga ancestor. "Byakugan!" he scanned the other world with his all seeing eyes, finally noticing something he and his brother won´t like at all. "Shit! Mother´s goo is back!"

"Really? What is it planning now?"

"I don´t know, but… I think he might have something to do with everything that is happening" Hamura frowned. "That thing is manipulative as hell, I would bet my Byakugan that he has been whispering in the other Kage´s ears so they would do the dirty work for him… like always. What I don´t know is why did he make such a fuss about the babies…"

"I… might have an idea" the fashion designer said. "The jutsu father gave them, the Fertility one, it uses chakra to form the child. It basically works combining the parents chakra to created a complete new one that will develop into a baby… one of the children is just a distraction, the real target is the older one, the one created from chakra from both my transmigrant and Indra´s…"

"Yours and Indra´s… Hagoromo´s chakra!" jumped the white haired male. "He is still trying to resurrect Mother"

"That´s the statement of the century, uncle" a sarcastic Asura said, frowning. "Is there a way for us to communicate with the other world?"

"Maybe, I haven´t tried… wait, once I was able to communicate with that descendant of mine, Hinata Hyuuga" he started making weird hand signs. "Yes, this will work"

"Are you sure everybody is going to be okay when the jutsu activates?"

"Yes… well, he might receive the scare of his live, but at least we will be able to communicate with them. And hell they need it, because that black mass is stalking Madara right now."

-In an hotel room-

Hashirama arrived to his room (his father and father in law slept in a continuous room), sighing because he couldn´t make the other Kages to leave them and their child alone, but please that at least he avoided a war. He knew that if he managed to keep his child, there would definitely be war, but…

"…rama… HASHIRAMA!" a voice coming from the wall made him jump out of his skin. He looked around in the room to find the source of the voice. He was about to give up when he noticed the mirror wasn´t reflecting what was in the room. "Yes, we are here, in the mirror, come here quickly before the connection is out"

"Who… who are you?"

"Can´t you recognize me after all we were through together? I´m Asura, your ancestor. It´s great to know that you fixed my mistake and married my brother´s descendant… this is no time to congratulate you, I need to warn you about the return of the Zetsu"

"Tell me something I don´t know"

"Wait, you do? Then I have to tell you that he has been whispering into the other Kage´s ears…"

"And making them do the dirty work for him? It´s common knowledge"

"And you know he is in cahoots with a missing ninja called Kakuzu?"

"Ye… No" Hashirama now was very interested in what the black haired teen had to say. "Kakuzu, eh? I had an encounter or two with him last time, I think he was part of the Akatsuki, so maybe Madara knows some more about him" he took his hand to his chin. "Dammit, just now that everything was going so well…"

"You can´t have everything in this life" answered Asura. "Tell me, has you been able to talk some sense into those idiots?"

"Were you able to talk sense into Indra? Those greedy bastards are more concerned about themselves than in the imminent apocalypse via a rabbit goddess approaching us" the Hokage crossed his arms. "Sometimes I believe that they want to be Zetsu´s puppets"

"At least you buy some time?"

"Like a few months, but it will be enough to prepare… for whatever that the goo and his stitched friend has prepared for us" he frowned again. "Have you and Hamura-sama located the hiding place of that mass of evil?"

"We are trying… but it´s definitely not the same place as before. Believe me, we used the Byakugan to scan it and we found nothing, not even the Gedou Mazou" Asura sighed. "The disappearing of the statue is the most alarming thing. Usually it´s easy to monitor it from here, but it completely banished. He definitely has improved in stealth skills…"

"Have you searched with the Rinnegan? Maybe Hagoromo-sama…"

"He´s been a little bit occupied saving nii-san from a bunch of perverts" he quickly gave a short review about what happened in the fashion contest. Hashirama couldn´t help but laugh. Imagining the Uchiha ancestor in a dress and a bikini… then he imagined his transmigrant with those. Yum, maybe he should try that.

"Really? You put your sexy older brother in light clothing in front of a bunch of perverts that would more than likely rape him? Don´t you think that would keep both Indra and your father distracted enough for them not to notice that Kaguya´s creep was still making our lives difficult?"

"In my defense, I didn´t know the creep was still there" excused himself the Ootsutsuki. "I only wanted a model for my latest designs…" there were footsteps in the hallway. "I have to go"

"Okay, thanks for the information, Asura-sama" the image in the mirror banished just in time for the door to open. Hashirama turned around to see is bodyguards there.

"We heard voices, are you okay?" asked Butsume, while Tajima looked around for intruders.

"Yes, I just received information about the missing nin that was hired to steal the babies" the two former clan heads were suddenly very interested. "His name is Kakuzu and he used to be one of the Hidden Waterfall´s best shinobi, but that was before he got obsessed with money and immortality. He can use all elements thanks to a kinjutsu that allows him to have five hearths…"

"Five hearths?!"

"Yes, he stole the hearths of the shinobi he defeats to keep his immortality"

"Gross!"

"Hashirama, are you sure this guy is the one after my grandchildren?" asked Butsuma. "Is the source reliable?"

"More reliable than any other else" answered his son, very sure. Both older ninjas nodded and quickly went to send to Konoha a letter with the data, so that when they arrived the information was ready.

-Back in the village-

Itama was boringly seating in his brother´s chair, reading his paperwork, while Kawarama and Izuna were taking care of the house. He was about to ditch the damn white fiend when a chuunin entered running, a piece of paper in his hand. The bicolored haired Senju rise from his place, about to ask for an explanation, when the ninja opened his mouth.

"Itama-sama, a secret message from Hokage-sama!" the young shinobi gave his superior the paper and left the room. Itama broke the seal and begin reading. He immediately went into action.

"I want everything we have about a missing ninja called Kakuzu from Takigakure: jutsus, interests, chakra…" he ordered his secretaries, who bowed and left running. "You, I want you to reinforce the security around the village, the other Kages weren´t willing to listen to reason" he ordered an ANBU captain, who quickly left too. "And you…" he gave a severe look to Sarutobi Hiruzen, who was there with his father and heard all the commotion. "Not a word to Tobirama aniya or Madara-sama, did you hear me?"

"Yes, Itama-sama" answered the genin, escaping as fast as his feet could take him. The older ninja sighed and sent a message to his brother and in law. In the roof of the Hokage manor, Kawarama and Izuna read the news. The Uchiha unconsciously activated his Sharingan in rage, before setting the note on fire. The younger man had to grab him to prevent the clan head to go and attack each ninja village.

"Take deep breaths and calm down" spoke the Senju.

"To hell with that! Those bastards want to take my child away from me… I won´t allow it! I will kick their asses and…"

"Before you go into a very imaginative tirade, you need to think about Tobirama and Madara" this stopped the raven on his tracks. "They need peace and to stay calm for their baby´s sake. The current situation is not helping them… what do you think would happen if you go and threaten the other villages, you might end up as a prisoner or beginning a war. How do you think they will react? Aniya might even have an early birth or worse, an…"

"Don´t!" Izuna shook him away. "I get it, It get it, I won´t do anything… But once that Kakuzu is on my sight I will…!" he made a not very nice movement with his hands.

"As long as you leave something for me…"

"I´m not promising anything" they smiled and returned to their posts, using his eyes and sensor skills to avoid someone from approaching to the residence. Inside said place, the keen eyes of Madara Uchiha caught the little scene on the roof. Tobirama did the same via the spikes in his brother´s and husband´s chakras.

"I don´t like it" he commented, not caring if his mother was still in the room, listening to everything. Since Hashirama left to the Kage Summit, Namie put all her effort in keeping the two of them calm, distracting them with baby things, but it was no use. The tension in both the room and the village could be cut with a kunai knife. It was as if they were preparing for war… no, they were doing so and not even bothering in hiding it. Then again, the other villages were doing exactly the same.

"Me neither" answered Madara, who has taken up knitting just because having something to do with his hands made him less anxious. His belly has expanded in the past few weeks. He was now in month five and the kicking started. Tobirama, whose stomach was a little smalled, Namie, Izuna, Kawarama, Itama and Mito liked to put their hands in there to feel the baby´s movements. He felt one in that moment. "I wish Hashirama was here to feel this…"

"He will be here soon" answered Mito, entering the room with tea for everyone, an infusion known for calming people down. He handed a cup to each person in the room before sitting down herself, sipping her tea. "I heard from Kawa-chan today that Hokage-sama sent a message and that he will be returning soon. Let´s hope the negotiations went well."

"If he sent a message before leaving the Land of Steel, then it was to warn us to begin the war preparations" the raven sighed. "Those bastards aren´t going to let it go…"

"Have some fate in Hashirama, if he could get you to marry him, he can convince those stuck up idiots to leave you alone. And if he can´t, he is more than enough to deal with them himself in the battlefield" spoke Namie, smiling in a comforting way. "Now, don´t think about it" she got closer to caress his belly. "You need to relax for this one to grew up healthy. That goes for you too, Tobi-chan"

"I can´t relax with a war about to break lose"

"Me neither" the Senju matriarch was about to say something when a shinobi entered the room, bowing respectfully to the people reunited there. "What´s happening?"

"The Hokage is returning home" he informed.

"Good!" the mother clapped. "I bet he has wonderful news to tell us!"

Hello! Sorry for taking so long in updating this story, but I didn´t know how to continue it! Hope you still like it!


	8. Chapter 8

"What?!" Namie couldn´t believe it when she heard about the news. Her son and husband gave her a dark look. The woman nodded, knowing full well, what it meant. She returned immediately to her son and son in law, taking her post as guardian alongside with Mito. Kawarama, Itama and Izuna received a short review of the Summit and the tension grew so much that other ninja could feel it. The effect in the villagers were tangible too. The many ninja that lived there started sharpening their weapons in public and wearing armors, counting sealing papers and explosive tags… every preparation that could be done for war.

"It´s exactly what I was trying to avoid" sighed Hashirama one day when he was strolling around the village with his spouse. Madara wasn´t doing fine since the bas results of the Summit, his pregnancy symptoms and the stress weren´t making him any favor either.

"Me too, but it´s here… we are officially just about to begin the First Shinobi World War" the former Uchiha caressed his now enormous belly. "I´m surprised it has not started yet, considering the other leaders opinions…"

"They have to be preparing themselves, reuniting money and counting their weapons… just like us" he bit his lip. "Damn, I failed again. Just how many times can I screw it up? And now our child will be born to a world like this…"

"You didn´t screw it up… well, a bit, but nothing you can´t mend" Hashirama was still a bit depressed. "Hey, don´t you dare to have one of your attacks now, I need you in your best shape to kick those imbeciles´ asses for me"

"You were right, I won´t achieve peace…"

"No, I wasn´t right and the orange brat along with the very pissed off Rabbit Goddess taught me that. Besides, you said this before and apparently you need to learn it again, but you have the same soul of that knucklehead that unified the shinobi villages after years of conflicts and rage. If he could then you too."

"Are you calling me a knucklehead too?"

"Yes, you are my knucklehead" a little peck in the lips. "A knucklehead that will surely save us all from the back goo of hell" they kissed again and got apart. "Now take me home, my feet are hurting and the baby decided to wake up five minutes ago."

"Really? How can you tell?"

"He is kicking me! When he is up he passes the time using my kidneys and ribs as balls!"

"Yes?" he put his hands on his husband´s belly. The light kicks he felt from the inside were his favorite part of the pregnancy. In his past live he always dreamed of a moment like this, now that it was true he was definitely not going to lose it because the other leaders were being stubborn. The child stopped kicking on that moment. "I think someone is getting stressed too"

"Well, he knows his mother is worrying about the village and his idiot father" Madara caressed his round stomach again. "According to your mother, the children are deeply connected with their mothers… so I have to remain calm and ignore that all of this is happening so this little one continued to grow up okay… but the reality is I can´t. I can´t just remain behind like this" the raven sighed. "Sometimes I wished I can be in the battlefield alongside you"

"Not so soon" Hashirama said, strangely serious. "After the birth you have to stay at home with the baby for some time, recovering…"

"Come on, I´m not made of glass"

"But the birthing process isn´t exactly easy for all I have heard. You will need lots of time to recover from it" Madara was about to retort, but his husband cut him before he could. "It´s serious, you are not leaving this village until the baby is old enough to talk"

"Now you are just being overprotective"

"No, I´m being cautious"

"You, cautious? I thought that was impossible"

"Apparently not" they kissed again and the Hokage took advantage of that moment to lift the former Uchiha from the ground and carry him home bridal style. Of course the raven screamed at how undignified it was, but in the inside he was relieved that he didn´t have to walk home with all the pains he has been feeling lately in his feet and lower back.

-In the Uchiha compound-

"I can believe it… oh, wait a minute, I can!" said Tobirama while making some miso soup to eat. "From those greedy bastards I can believe anything" he took a sip without caring if it was hot. "How can they even think about taking my baby away from me?" he growled, eating some more. "What would they feel if I take their children away from them?! Eh! I bet they won´t be so willing to take mine if I do that!"

"Okay, you are talking with yourself again, not exactly the sanest thing to do, specially when you are expecting a baby" Izuna got into, taking the spoon from his hands and putting it on the counter. "Try to calm down" he started to massage his shoulders, remembering the hours of lecture he and Hashirama received from Namie when she noticed how stressed up the pregnant males were. "It´s bad for the baby"

"Yes… and the other villages going after him is too!" yelled the white haired male, trying to grab the wooden spoon. "Give me that!"

"Why? For you to continue eating like a pig?"

"I´m pregnant! I have to eat for your baby to be okay!"

"Yes, but you have already eaten a whole familiar sized apple pie on your own for breakfast" the Uchiha put his arms around him. "I´m worried about you, Tobirama. I think the stress is affecting you, and if it is then so will the baby… besides the nervous eating can make the morning sickness return and I´ve had enough with the first trimester of it. Do you even remember how you complained about it?"

"Yes… It wasn´t something pretty" the albino tried to calm down, but it was easier to say than done. "But it doesn´t mean that I like the situation!"

"Yes, I know" Izuna hugged him. "Me neither"

"I can tell"

"Hey, let´s just forget for a few hours that we are just a step away from a war and concentrate on something else, like… baby names!" proposed the clan head, trying to make the other relax. "If it´s a girl…"

"I´m pretty sure it will be a boy"

"Yes? Why?"

"I don´t know, motherly instinct?" the former Senju shook his shoulders. "I´ve been having some very weird impulses lately, as if something was telling me what to do. First I was urged by I don´t know what strange force to paint the nursery blue and set up a very masculine arrangement of baby things"

"I´ve seen that…"

"And then I was practically dragged by an invisible force to buy baby boy´s clothing!"

"Yes… but just in case I want to have a spare name or two"

"Oh, no! I have enough with just one baby, I´m not having another so soon, twins less…"

"I know" Izuna lifted his hands to calm his spouse. "Just hear my options: Natsuki or Mizuki if it´s a girl…"

"You only know names related to the moon?"

"Come on, don´t be like that" defended himself the clan leader. "And if it´s a boy like you want, it could be named Shinobu or Takeshi"

"Again, only names related to war?"

"You are not being helpful" reminded him the raven. "What about your options?"

"I´ve only had one name in mind: Kazuya"

"Kazuya Uchiha… yes, that´s a very good name, specially for a future clan head" said Tajima, entering the room with a smile on his face. "Better than my own son´s options…"

"You are so mean, father" the other too laughed. Tobirama felt more relaxed than in a lot of time, as if not even four angry villages were capable to defeat him. He looked at the window and prayed that their happiness would have no end.

-In the middle of the woods-

Kakuzu was crossing another day on his calendar, it was moving dangerously close to the months of the due date. For now, the Senju and Uchiha brats would almost be done. He stared at the paper, just another month for him to go. In another month the first baby would be full done, he will wait another two weeks for the other to be closer to the due date and then he would snatch both of the mothers…

"You are taking too long" a hissing voice said from the darkness. Zetsu appeared from the walls, slithering down the stones. "The other leaders are getting anxious… I am getting anxious. And you don´t want to see me anxious"

"Why may I ask?" the masked shinobi not even looked at him. "If you were strong you would already have attempted to kidnap the brats yourself"

"I only want the oldest"

"Like everyone" the Takigakure missing nin finally turned around. "If you want it you have to be the highest bidder in the selling I´m programming for the two of them"

"Money is not an issue for me"

"Then you should give it all to me"

"When you complete the job"

"Absolutely"

"You better hurry, because you are being watched" advised Zetsu. "My dear brothers and nephews are keeping the Hokage informed about everything that can be a threat. I wouldn´t be surprised if he already knew your name and powers" this stopped Kakuzu from counting his money. "Did I catch your attention?"

"How can someone spy on me without me noticing? Answer me now or you won´t be leaving this place alive"

"As if you can kill me… no one can kill me"

"Answer the question"

"One of my brothers has the Byakugan, it´s easy for him to spy on us, no matter where he is" answered the goo as if it was nothing.

"Byakugan… you are a Hyuuga?" he grabbed a kunai. "Show me your Byakugan, it could be sold for a high price to Kirigakure or Kusagakure"

"It´s something only Hamura has"

"Where is he?"

"Up"

-In the other world-

"Dammit! He saw me!" yelled Hamura, making his nephew jump. They have been spying on the evil plant from the moon for some time and were not closer to find out hid new plan, just that it concerned the baby. Hagoromo was still not helping, too busy yelling at Indra´s crazy fans and the apparently Afterlife Next Top Model… he was scared.

"He is clever I will give him that" Asura frowned. He didn´t like the situation at all and was beginning to regret having dressed his brother in those clothes in front of a herd of perverts, it was surely a good distractor for his father. He turned around when he heard footsteps… talking about the Devil, there he was with Indra over his arm. "What happened?"

"Some… some…" begin the elder, but started crying. "Someone slapped me on my poor butt!"

"Oh, Indra, stop being a drama queen and help us here!"

"Sorry for being like that, Asura, but thanks to you I was about to get raped!" exploded the elder brother, then took a peek at the human world. "What´s the matter?"

"Grandmother´s evil goo is here again and searching for a vessel for her"

"He is?" the Uchiha ancestor smiled. "Ja! I told you that a marriage between our transmigrant would be a bad idea!"

"It wasn´t a bad idea, leaving that thing out of whatever dimension Naruto and Sasuke threw him into was the bad idea" his little brother retorted. "How the hell did he got out? I thought we would never hear from him again"

"It must have been my jutsu" answered Hagoromo, using his Rinnegan to track his mother´s will. "When I reset the time I freed him too… accidentally"

"Then you should have been more careful or not use it at all, aniya"

"Thanks, Hamura, but now we have to think about some way to stop it"

"There is not much we can do, just keep Hashirama informed and pray"

"Pray… yes, we are going to need that to save this World from whatever Zetsu is planning to do to it…"

-Back in the human world-

"What are your orders, Hokage-sama?" asked Tokka, kneeling down before her cousin along with the members of her team. Hashirama lifted his head from the documents on his desk and stared at them seriously. The mission he was going to assign them was dangerous if not suicidal, but if someone that was not Tobi or him could achieve it, it was Tokka.

"Yes… I want you to hunt for this man" he gave them a drawing of the missing nin. "He might not look the same, but you will recognize him"

"Of course, might I ask you why?"

"He is the missing nin hired to steal the babies" he answered worried about the condition of his husband and brother. He at least hoped that this will calm them down. "He is so greedy that is willing to sell them to the highest bidder… but don´t take him lightly, he is an S-class warrior. If you see that he is in a better position, then don´t engage in combat and return immediately"

"Why? I bet if we all work together…"

"Tokka, this might end up in a war and I need all the capable shinobi I have" the Shodaime put a hand on her shoulder. "If I were to lose you just before that…"

"I got it, I got it" she answered and signaled for her team to leave. "I will keep you informed about our progress. Goodbye"

"Thanks and goodbye. Return soon with good news and safe"

"Sure thing"


	9. Chapter 9

"I don´t really like that" said Madara, caressing his big belly. He as full term now, just waiting for the birth of his baby… but that doesn´t mean he didn´t have anything to do! There were still a lot of things to prepare for the arrival and that was what he was doing now. "You definitely can´t paint the room pink with picture of unicorns and flowers, I´m sure this one is going to be a boy"

"Okay, if you are so sure then we can make it gender neutral" accepted Hashirama, putting the paint down. He has gone to the market earlier in the day and bought some of the stuff, unfortunately for Madara it was girl´s stuff, as the Senju wanted a girl. But at least he was considerate enough to buy gender neutral crib, decoration and toys. "What color do you like?"

"I don´t know, maybe… light blue? Like the sky, I bet he will like it"

"Light blue? Pretty and adequate for both boys and girls, why didn´t I thought about this before?" asked himself the brunette, taking the can on his hands, looking at it as if her was analyzing the metal container. "If we are going to paint it the color of the sky perhaps I should bring some white paint too to make clouds."

"That´s a great idea… coming from an idiot like you" smiled the former Uchiha, crossing his arms over his belly. He was sitting on the rocking chair in the corner of the room. Since his belly was the size of a full grown baby, his ability to walk suffered a lot. In fact, he was unable to stand for a long time. "Go and take that back to the store"

"You are so mean…" the raven lifted an eyebrow. "Sorry, but you are" stated the Hokage. "And about returning it to the store… I don´t think I will do it until the evening"

"Why until the evening? The salesman is not going to accept it because you took so long!"

"I will not leave you and Tobi alone" Madara rolled his eyes. He has never thought that he would be spending some time with Senju Tobirama, but lately it was happening a lot. The white haired bastard was in his finals too, with a stomach nearly as big as him. Surprisingly, his company was not as terrible as he first thought, specially because his brother in law never took a part in his brothers´ caretaking. And now that his mother was pressing them to go through all that mommy training…

"I don´t know how to do it!" yelled the future Niidaime, finally losing it in the next room. Namie has gone out with Butsuma, leaving them both with Hashirama. For some seconds he thought he was finally free of diapers and bottles, but his mom didn´t left without a gift. His "homework" was to dress, feed and clean a baby doll she especially prepared for him… not that he was good at it. "Okay, I give up, I will leave the caring to Izuna…"

"You can´t do that, Tobi, he has his clan head duties" reminded him his brother.

"Then to Tajima-sama…"

"Other duties…"

"Well, I… I… urgh, am not good at it" Tobirama placed the doll in it´s crib. The older Senju picked it up and showed him the procedure to feed it. "You make it seem so easy…"

"I had practice"

"I still don´t know why you did it three times"

"It was not that bad and kaa-chan needed help" answered the Shodaime, lifting his hands. "When she gave birth to you her chakra went out of control for some time, then when it was Kawarama´s turn… well, you remember the battle injury she got shortly after? She needed time to recover and father wouldn´t be caught dead helping. And in Itama´s birth her hearth almost failed her, so I felt in again."

"You didn´t have any luck, eh?"

"Not really, I have all the luck in the world. I like babies"

"And talking about babies, what were you doing in the other room?" he then noticed the paint can that his brother brought into the room. "The nursery? I was beginning to think you will never do it…"

"Well, we have a certain… problem with colors"

"Yes, Madara told me that he was expecting a boy and you buy pink paint…"

"It´s just that I really want a girl!"

"You can always try again" answered Tobirama, then looked at the can. "Aren´t you returning that to the store? You better hurry before they didn´t want to take it back."

"Sorry, but I´m the only one with you two today and don´t want to leave you alone" said Hashirama, taking the metal thing. "I can always return this later"

"Come on, we are not going to be alone!" the albino answered, putting his hands on his hips. Suddenly the older Senju felt like in the presence of his mother… maybe Tobi-chan had it more in him than he thought. "If you didn´t notice, Kawarama and Itama are on the roof and an army of shinobi around the house. We are definitely not alone."

"But I…"

"You are just going to take a few minutes. No one could pass those security measures in a few minutes"

"Really, I…"

"It´s not going to be so bad, believe me!"

"Well, I guess I could do it… but don´t dare to move from here!"

"Okay, okay, mom" when Hashirama left the white haired man sat down in front of his doll, trying now to find an excuse for why was the baby wearing the diaper in such an strange way before his mother arrived. Then he heard an strange sound from the other room… "Madara? Are you alright?"

"You were right, it was easy to pass the security measure with your help" said a strange voice and Tobirama suddenly felt something wrapping around his body. They were strings. The things were all around his body, immobilizing him but not pressing on his belly. Kakuzu and Zetsu were there, standing, one of the dark skinned man´s hearths holding an unconscious Madara. "This is so easy when they are like this"

"Knock him out before he alerts the guards" hissed the creature.

"He can´t, my strings are taking care of that, but if you insist…" were the last words the white haired former Senju heard.

-An hour later-

Konoha was on high alert after the kidnapping. Namie was very angry with her children and Hashirama was even angrier with his men and brothers. Kawarama and Itama were feeling guilty, their brother told them before leaving that one of them has to get inside and be with the pregnant men, but they argued about who should get inside, giving the enemy time to attack.

"How could this happen? Not even a time space travelling specialist could get through it!" yelled the Hokage´s mother, trying to use her sensor abilities to find her child. Unfortunately she wasn´t able to make any progress and it was driving her mad.

"Not a time space traveling specialist, but what about the earth?" asked her oldest son, touching the ground. He wasn´t able to sense anything, but he knew it. The only one capable of such a thing was that damn goo… "I need you to contact Tokka´s team immediately"

"Hashirama, what are you going to do?"

"Talk to my contacts" he went to his room and tried to contact the other world. He was no medium, so it was not easy. Fortunately there were other people that wanted to talk to him…

"Hello!" talked Asura through the mirror. "We saw everything and have a certain idea of where Zetsu is. Your cousin made a pretty great job in finding Kakuzu´s secret place, she is very close, but the exact location is still a mystery to…"

"That´s all I need to…"

"Hey! What are you going to do to rescue my descendant?!" yelled a new voice. Hashirama peered through the glass at the newcomer. There was Hagoromo trying to keep him in his place and the stranger looked like Madara. So this was Indra.

"I´m still making plans for that" admitted Asura´s descendant.

"That´s not enough!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" said the Senju, teary eyed.

"The thing my nii-san was trying to tell you is that you don´t have time" explained his ancestor "is that you don´t have any time. Madara will give birth soon"

"How soon?"

"Today"

-In a cave-

Tobirama opened his eyes and ran a hand through his belly, trying to see if everything was okay with his child. The kid moved and he sighed, it was alright. He saw Madara on the corner, taking deep breaths. He got closer to his brother in law, trying to find the source of his discomfort, but nothing came to his view. Maybe the former Uchiha could shed some light to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think so" he growled in pain. "I´ve been having back pains since the morning and I think they have just gotten worse" he grunted again. "God, this hurts!"

"Hurts?" then someone was showed into the room. It was a medic ninja, Kakuzu kidnapped him from a nearby village to supervise the births. He got closer and placed a glowing green hand on the raven´s lower part, making him feel threatened but not making a move. He then retired and looked at the door.

"He is in labor" was the verdict. Kakuzu and Zetsu retired, one to start the selling and the other to find the money to pay the miser. The healer stayed in the room, kneeling near the former Uchiha. The former Senju sighed and grabbed his brother in law´s hand, telling him everything was going to be alright. Madara gritted his teeth, inhaling deeply in each contraction. Out of all the times this could happen, the baby chose to come in the worst. He was tempted to scream, but kept his mouth shut.

"Calm down, this will get over soon"

"I don´t want this to get over…" answered Madara "It´s better to suffer this forever than to see my baby being sold… how long will this take?"

"A few hours at maximum, depending on how long you have been having contractions"

"Not much time"

"Then we have to act quickly" said Tobirama, getting up and scanning the place. He knew that after Madara finished they will kill him and he will be next. He was a month or less apart from the raven, so he would not have that long. He felt a movement inside of him. for the sake of his baby he needed to find a way out.

-In the outside-

Tokka has just received the visit of her aunt Namie. The time space traveling kunoichi arrived at a good time to help them complete the mission. And in a few hours it was a fact, they found the exact location of the Takigakure´s shinobi´s lair. The older woman banished to bring the Hokage and his assigned men to the place. Hashirama was enraged, he was going to obliterate Kakuzu into nothing. And let´s not talk about what he would do to Zetsu…

"Let´s find them!"

"Hai!"

-On the inside again-

Madara was panting harsh, a huge feat now that he was struggling to stay awake after hours of labor and a rough birth. The medic gave him the child, still bloody and screaming, a boy. The mother haven´t even take a good look at him when the door was opened and the tall stitched up ninja entered. He noticed the little being in his hands and walked to grab it and begin the selling.

"Give me the brat!" he ordered.

"NO!" answered the former Uchiha leader, making a fuss and fighting with the man. Tobirama tried to help, but he was restrained by one of the hearths. "This is MY baby! I won´t let you have him, over my dead body!"

"And it will be, I promise. Once I finish selling this the next thing I will do is rip off your eyes and then selling your dead body. I bet the Kages will pay equally good for your brat than for this" he said calmly, then turned to the albino. "And you, try not to struggle much, what you are carrying now costs money and it will do no good if you have an early birth."

"Stay away from me…"

"I will do… for now" he turned around to leave, but…

"Mokuton: Wood Dragon no jutsu!" screamed Hashirama, irrupting in the place as Madara lost the struggle. Kakazu took the crying infant and tried to run, but he couldn´t get out because of the wooden creature. "This is the end of the way, Kakuzu! Give me back my child!"

"Hashirama… don´t let him get away!"

"You can´t escape here…"

"In that you are mistaken, Shodaime Hokage" clarified the missing nin, then opened the scroll he stole from Ryuusei. "If you want this one back you will have to pay. Goodbye…"

"NO!"

-In another part-

"For being my first time with this special ninjutsu I didn´t do it bad" said the dark skinned shinobi, standing on the middle of a deserted place. He looked at the creature in his arms, that was whining and hiccupping. "You probably miss your mommy, but don´t worry, whoever that buys you will take care of you… or at least feed you, I don´t really care"

"FREEZE!" screamed a voice, surprising the ma. He was so centered in himself after the jutsu that managed to do something no shinobi should do, let someone sneak up on him. And now he was surrounded by men, pointing some kind of metal things towards him. "Don´t move or we will shoot!"

"Shoot? Shoot what?" he asked in confusion. "If you are planning to retrieve the brat, you can forget it. I will not lose my golden egg."

"I said freeze!" Kakuzu let his hearths out and ordered them to attack. The men around him got startled and started firing, yelling something about mutant. But then some kind of trap was activated and he found himself on the floor, the baby crying in front of him. Damn, that really hurt, what was that?

"Director! It was you who activated the trap?"

"Yes, I saw you were having difficulties with this mutant´s powers" suddenly a man with an eye patch, clearly the leader, walked in front of the dark skinned missing nin. He heard the baby and picked it up, making eye contact with the fallen warrior. "You know why you are here? We picked up an energy rise in this sector and came to investigate. Care to explain how do you caused it?" he only received a glare. "Well then, take this one to prison, I will take care of this."

"Yes, sir!" they executed his orders. The man looked at the kid for a bit, he was revolving in his arms. "Who are you, little thing? Well, it doesn´t matter, welcome to the INDEX…"

Where do you think they landed? Will Madara and Hashirama be able to recover their baby? How much time will they search? Stay tuned to find out! And watch out for the next history of the bet!


End file.
